Erinbubble92's Knuckles 2
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: The parody of the sequel to Shrek. Knuckles and Julie-Su's newfound happiness is interrupted when they have to visit Julie-Su's parents. They deal with a prince who is supposed to saved Julie-Su, a group of assasins, and a furious witch. Lots of Couples
1. Chap1: Prologue: The Honey Moon

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue: The Honey Moon**

In darkness, a storybook was lay down. Then it was opened by itself telling a story as someone reads it and turned the pages that show the story.

"A long time ago, in a kingdom very far away, the royal family, the king and queen was blessed with a beautiful baby girl."

The pages show the king and queen holding up a baby to the people. The next page has the drawing of the 3 year old turning into some sort of pink echidna.

"'The whole land was excited about this. But then, on the princess's 3rd birthday, the king and queen was shocked when their daughter was cursed with a form that took hold each and every night'."

The next page now shows the two looking at a cheerful lady wearing a pink dress and has grey short hair.

"Trying desperately to help their daughter, they seek the help of a Fairy Godmother who convinced them both to lock the princess away in a tower and for him to remain there until she gets the kiss...of the handsome prince!'"

In a desert far away, a figure is riding across the desert from day to night on a horse. Whoever it is, is wearing a football suit with shoulder pads, grey jeans, and red and white sneakers. It is, of course, the handsome prince that was mentioned.

"It was he who dealt with a dangerous journey through the blistering cold and scorching desert traveling for many days and nights...'"

The figure now climbed up a familiar mountain and arrives at a dark yet familiar castle. Smirking from behind his helmet, he jumps off and hovers over the lava to the castle. "'...risking his life to reach the hold of the Dragon'."

The prince, upon landing safely, walks towards the tower.

"'He is the bravest and most beautiful everywhere'."

The helmet revealed his head. He had black eyes and blonde hair. His name is Chad Dickson. He smiles as he goes up the stairs to the tower and entered a familiar room. He is the one who was doing the narrating.

"And it was his destiny that his kiss would break the curse over the princess." Chad smiles as he sees someone's silhouette in bed. Believing it to be the princess he was looking for, he walks forward continuing,

"'He alone would climb to the highest room in the tallest tower to enter the princess's chamber'," He sprayed a mint into his mouth, "'cross the room where she sleeps, pull back the big curtains to find her..."

However when she pulled the curtain back, he screamed in alarm as he sees to see that instead of a princess, it is a familiar duck in the bed reading a 'Entertainment Weekly' magazine and has a little girl duck name Gosalyn. The duck screamed alarmed.

"What?!" DarkWing Duck and Gosalyn asked knowing their privacy was invaded.

"Uh...Princess Lita Kino?" asked Chad surprised and nervously.

"Uh, you are mistaken?" DarkWing said.

Chad sighed in relief, "Whew. Thank God." He looks around, "So where is Lita anyway?"

"If you're looking for the princess," Gosalyn began, "She's on her honeymoon."

Chade looked shocked. "Honeymoon!??" He came all this brave, going on that perilous journey, only to find that the princess he is looking for has already married?

"Yeah." DarkWing said.

Chad narrowed his eyes in anger and suspicion. "With who?"

At a honeymoon suite somewhere, a familiar red echidna with in a Indinana Johnes hat and suit chuckled as he adjust the camera. The Echidna Knuckles, smiles as he and his new wife, Princess Lita Kino, actually Julie-Su, waved to the camera. Julie-Su laughs as Knuckles picks her up and carried her to the suite. The two breaks down part of a doorway getting in but they don't mind. Knuckles placed his wife down and smiled.

It has been a while since the two has first met and fallen in love. Knuckles was a Echidna who lived in the swamp wanting to be alone. That is until Lord Jack Spicer, a evil 'boy guienus' lord, dumps a bunch of toons on his property. In hopes to get rid of them, Knuckles agrees to save a princess named Lita Kino aka Sailor Jupiter from a dragon's keep for Jack. Of course, the journey was not without perils and it doesn't help when Knuckles finds himself teaming up with a talking and speedy hedgehog name Sonic, two gross scientistest name Ty and Abby, a monk named Omi, and a monkey Mew Mew named Kikki.

When Knuckles rescued Lita, he finds himself falling for her yet he thinks she wouldn't be interested in him due to him being a Echidna. When he got the courage to tell her, he is surprised to discover that Lita has a secret of her own: she is a pink echidna named Julie-Su who turned into her echidna form when the sun goes down. But despite this, true love has found a way. Jack, who was only trying to married Lita so he could become king, was defeated and was humiliated by Dulcy and Amy, the dragon and keeper who are also the girlfriends of Ty and Abby, and Lita's curse was finally broke. Of course, this means Lita has to stay in her echidna form for who knows when but at least she gets to be with her true love Knuckles and that's all that matters. Oh, and Knuckles and those creatures he teamed up with became friends.

Man: _**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know**_

Knuckles gave her some food he just found to his new wife. Julie-Su chuckles and eats it as the door closes.

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

**"Erinbubble92's Knuckles"**

The next day at the honeymoon suite, inside both Knuckles amd Julie-Su were shaving, on the chin.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_

Later, a girl named Myrtle (from Lilo & Stitch) came along with sweets. She was humming when she knocks on the door.

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

The door opened and Myrtle looks horrified when Knuckles amd Julie-Su answered. She screamed and run, leaving her basket behind.

_**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after**_

Both Knuckles amd Julie-Su looks puzzled but they shrugged, sees the basket, and smirked at each other.

_**Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**_

At a beach, the wedded couple was having fun at a picnic. With a smile, Julie-Su jumped on Knuckles, causing both of them to hug and kissed each other. Suddenly a big wave came towards the two and covered them. When it cleared, Knuckles looks alarmed as he finds himself kissing a mermaid named Attina (one of Ariel's sisters). Julie-Su floats over annoyed and grabs Attina off of Knuckles who spits out the contents in disgust.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

Julie-Su throws Attina back into the sea then smirked at Knuckles who chuckles sheepishly at her.

_**Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**_

That night, the two were at a blacksmith's ship where a blacksmith named Johnny Bravo removed a hot ring from the fire and hands it to Knuckles. Knuckles yelped and keeps tossing it due to the fact that it is way too hot.

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream**_

Knuckles quickly tossed the ring into the air. The ring falls back down and landed right on Julie-Su's ring finger. Knuckles's wife sees the word 'I love you' on it and smiled as Knuckles hold her hand. Both of them blushed lovingly at each other.

_**Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**_

Next day, Knuckles is running through a field of flowers towards Julie-Su who is running towards him.

_**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**_

The truth is, they were running from an angry mob who were throwing a bunch of stuff at them. Knuckles amd Julie-Su laughed as they flies off away from the mob who keeps failing in getting them.

_**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**_

The villagers tried again in getting the two by using the old 'trapped them with an leg trap somewhere in the forest. They waited anxiously as Knuckles amd Julie-Su flies through the forest happily. Suddenly Knuckles yelps as he steps into the trap catching his leg and he began bouncing around and hit his face in the mud. He, somehow, finds himself floating upside down.

_**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**_

Julie-Su finds herself surrounded by the angry mob. Of course, she isn't worried as she flies around, punching, kicking, and using her powers to defeat them. Soon they landed on the ground, alive but defeated and knocked out. With a smirk, Knuckles' wife goes over to Knuckles, wiped the mud off the bottom of his face and kissed him while he is still floating upside down.

_**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

Evening later, the two are bottling up creatures, one called Navi (from Zelda) included. The creatures glowed and watched in disgust as both Knuckles amd Julie-Su are having a mud bath together.

_**Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

Knucklese suddenly ends up 'breaking wind' in the mud. He chuckles sheepishly. Knuckles smirked as she ended up 'breaking wind' as well.

_**Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

The two laughed like children as they keep 'breaking wind'. Of course, the creatures struck in the bottle gagged and covered their noses trying not to faint.

_**Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

Later that night, both dark beings watched the full moon sighing lovingly. They looked at each other and kissed each other deeply.

_**Accidentally **_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally**_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally**_

_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**_

_**Love...I'm in love**_

Soon, a while later, the two has finally finished their honeymoon and returned home. They found their home in the forest still up and standing. As they got closer to their dumpy looking yet humble home, both of them smiled as they passed a sign in front that has a picture of both Knuckles with Echidna Lita that now said 'Beware of Echidnas'.

"Welcome home." said Knuckles happily thinking that he and his new wife are going to enjoy some peace and quiet with each other.

Too bad they are about to find that he is wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Family**

Julie-Su and Knuckles laughs and smiles lovingly at each other as they approached their home. Unknown to both of them, someone is in there, a very familiar someone, singing.

Familiar voice: _**One is the loneliest number**_

"Just wait. When we get inside, it's going to be you and..." Knuckles begins to say.

_**That you'll ever do**_

When they went inside the house, they are surprised as they see two people are inside on their couch and armchair singing to themselves in their sleep. And of course, this someone is very familiar to them for it is Sonic, Ty, and Abby.

Sonic: _**Two can be as bad as one...**_

"Sonic, Ty, Abby?" asked Knuckles surprised, interrupting them.

Sonic, Ty, and Abby looked up and smiles widely upon seeing them. They jumped up and down.

"Knuckles! Julie-Su! Oh man, it's great to see you two back!" Sonic jumped off the couch, runs over, and hugs Knuckles, much to the Echidna's embarrassment. "Come on, give me a hug, Knuckles, you love machine!"

Knuckles looks at his wife and chuckles nervously. Ty turned to Julie-Su's direction as he said, "And hello Mrs. Echidna! How about a side of sugar for the Ty?"

"Sonic, Ty, Abby, what are you doing here?" asked Knuckles annoyed. He and Julie-Su don't recall asking their friends over to greet them. Unless they decided to do so on their own.

"Well, we was taking care of your love nest for you." explained Abby proudly. Of course, by taking care, they meant going through their mail, which is piling up nearby, and not taking care of the plants, which are dying, very well. The couple looks around and chuckles sheepishly.

"So you went through my mail and water the plants?" guessed Knuckles.

"Yep! Even took care of your fish!" added Sonic happily.

"Wait. I don't have any fish."

"You do now!" said the hedgehog as he points a paw at a dirty water tank that has dead fish floating to the top in it. Ty points to each fish as she said, "I named that one Knuckles and the other Julie-Su. You know, Chase was a little rascally devil. Get your..."

Knuckles quickly nods to the door in an attempt to get Sonic, Ty, and Abby out.

"Well, I guess you have enough of us for one day. So time for you to go." said Knuckles, desperately trying to get them to leave so the new Mr. Echidna will be alone with his wife.

"Now hold on! You just got back! Aren't you going to tell me how your honeymoon went or played a board game or something?" protested Ty.

"Yeah we wanna know how everything went." Sonic protested.

"Shouldn't you two get home to Dulcy, Amy Rose, Omi, and Kikki?" Julie-Su asked with a frown. Dulcy was the dragon who, along with her keeper Amy Rose, was the one that guarded Lita Kino back in the castle. At first, she was a dangerous one. But the moment she laid her dragon eyes on Ty, she fell instantly in love with him and became a friend (after escaping the castle and his fiery wrath of course). She saved Knuckles from getting killed by Lord Jack by swallowing the evil boy up.

Ty looked down as he frowns, "No, I can't. To tell you the truth, she's been all moody lately I think she has mood swings and all."

"Yeah and Amy's been spending more time with her, to make sure she doesn't loose it, and she can't spend time with me. And Omi and Kikki have been married and been together all the time they never hang with us." Sonic said with a head down.

Suddenly they look up at the two hopefully. "So maybe we could move in with you two. Until, you know, he gets back."

Suddenly the door opened up to reveal Amy Rose, Kikki and Omi, "Sonic honey, your baby's here!" she said.

"Amy!" Sonic cried running over and embraces his girl.

"Hey Amy." Julie-Su said.

"Julie-Su, Knuckles how're you guys?"

"Fine." She said.

"We were better." Knuckles muttered.

"So Amy how's Dulcy?" Ty asked.

"Well she's doing better, but I'd advise you not to visit her, she still has some mood swings, and with her and mood swings you probably wouldn't be comfortable around her." She explained.

"Hiya Omi and Kikki, how's yah'll honey moon?" Abby asked.

"It was fine. Omi and I've been to the beach and the jungle." Kikki smiled, blushing.

"It was fun while it lasted." Omi said, nudging his head under Kikki's.

"Well what do you know, Amy, Omi, and Kikki's here, so you two can't leave." Knuckles said feeling relieved.

"Oh what the heck, we can stay for a week or 2." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Ty cheered.

Julie-Su smiles, "Aw, Sonic, Ty, Abby. You know we are always happy to have you."

"But Julie-Su and I are married, remember?" suggested Knuckles trying to give the three a hint. "We want a little time to be together." Sonic, Ty, and Abby nod. Knuckles frowns, knowing Sonic didn't get it. "With each other...alone?"

"Oh, I get it!" said Sonic with a smirk.

"You want to have some 'alone time'. Not to worry, me, Ty, Ab, Kikki, and Omi will be sure that no jerk will bother you." Sonic said

"Sonic!" interrupted Knuckles.

"Yeah roomie?"

"You're bothering me."

The two pause upon hearing, then sighs sadly. "Oh, okay. Very well, fine. I guess." Sonic opened up the door as he goes on.

"Come on guys." Amy said heading out the door.

"May as well go anyway. Timmy, Truman, and us are going to catch a Duelmonsters tournament anyway." Sonic turned to look once more at the couple. "So we'll come along Sunday for barbecue. Bye."

Sonic, Ty, and Abby close the door as they leave. Julie-Su looks concerned. She didn't want them to feel that sadly about the latest rejection.

Knuckles sighs as she said, "They'll be fine." Knuckles then smirks devilishly. "Now where were we?"

"Oh, yes. The good part," Julie-Su chuckled devilishly as well.

Knuckles then leaned his wife down and gets ready to kiss her...that is until he looked up and sees a familiar fools watching.

"Sonic, Ty, Abby, Kikki, Omi!" yelled Knuckles annoyed, dropping Julie-Su in the progress. Luckily, she's a Echidna, that didn't hurt.

"We know, alone, we're going." Abby said.

"But what do you want us to tell these guys?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?"

Julie-Su got up as he followed her husband Knuckles and his friends outside. To their surprise, men in page clothing are out there blowing horns. When they are finished, a boy named Linus Vanpelt in armor came up to them but stopped when one of the trumpets is playing Hawaii Five-O. He whacks the trumpeter shutting it up.

"Silence you!" snapped the boy. With a sigh, he takes out a scroll and unrolled it. He begins reading it. "Ahem. 'Dear Princess Lita Kino. You are hereby asked to come to the Kingdom of Very Far Away to intend a royal ball in the celebration of your recently announced marriage, where the King will give his royal blessing upon your...'" He stops and gulped nervously as he looks at a puzzled Knuckles. He then clears his throat as he continued, "Uh... Prince Charming. Love, King Leon and Nina Kino of Very Far Away AKA Mom and Dad'."

"Mom and Dad?" asked Julie-Su surprised upon hearing her parents' names after so long.

"Prince Charming?" asked Knuckles confused. Julie-Su's parents believe she married a prince?

"All right! A royal ball! I got to see this!" said Sonic excited.

"Sweet." Ty said.

"I hope there'll be slow dancing." Amy whispered seductively into Sonic's ear causing him to blush.

"Well, you can go but Julie-Su and I are not!"

"What?!" exclaimed Julie-Su, Sonic, Ty, Abby, Amy, Omi, and Kikki at once.

Knuckles sighs in frustration as he continued, "Look, no offense, Julie-Su, but I am not sure how they would take to you being a...Echidna. They could be very shocked."

"Well, true, they may be surprised but they're my parents, remember? They'd love me even if I am a Echidna." explained Julie-Su. "And don't worry they'll love you to."

"Yeah right." Knuckles said, "Somehow I don't think I'll be welcome at the country club."

"Oh stop Knuckles they're not like that." Julie-Su said.

Knuckles points at the horse and the other men leaving looking nervously at Knuckles as they do. "Then explain Sergeant Pompous and his Fancy Pants Freaks club!"

"Look, at least give everyone at Very Far Away a chance!" insisted her husband.

"Oh sure, to sharpen their pitchforks."

"All my parents wanted to do is give you their blessing."

Knuckles scoffs sarcastically, "Oh, I see. So we aren't really married until they give me a blessing. Terrific."

"Well, if you want to be a part of this family, yes." said Julie-Su, getting annoyed by her husband's stubbornness.

"Who said I wanted to be part of your family?!"

"When you married me, duh!"

"Well, there's some fine print for you!" snapped Knuckles angrily.

Julie-Su sighs in frustration as he continued, "So you don't want to come?"

"Look, you got to trust me on this!" said Knuckles as she stubbornly crossed his arms. "It's not a very good idea. We are not going and that's that!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Julie-Su and Knuckles finished packing the last of their items into the carriage.

"I can't believe we're going." groaned Knuckles in disbelief.

Julie-Su smiles as she looks at both Knuckles and his old friends: Sonic, Ty, Abby, Omi, Kikki, and Amy.

"Thanks for coming with us, guys. We need the support on this." said Julie-Su as she smiles.

"Hey, Knuckles is our pal. Who are we to miss him meeting your parents?" asked Sonic as she smiles.

"Plus, this would be a joyous chance to meet royalty up front." said Ty happily.

Once the group finished packing, Ty got onto the back exclaiming, "Come on! Let's hit the road, guys, and come back some more!"

A frustrated Knuckles turned to see his old friends Timmy, Truman, DarkWing, Gosalyn, and Alvin and the Chipmunks waving goodbye. They are going to watch Knuckles and Julie-Su's home until they gets back. The others watching it as well are inside the forest home.

"Not to worry, Knuckles! We'd take care of things while you're away!" said Timmy with a smile.

The others cheered wildly then run back into the house where party music, started by Truman, begins to play.

"Wait up!" exclaimed Alvin as he runs inside the house. DW looks at Knuckles as he goes inside the house. There's something he was going to tell Knuckles but he couldn't remember. He shrugs as he begins to party as glass breaks and the song 'Le Freak' was played as the whole gang left.

Knuckles groans, knowing he is going to come home to a very messy house when or if he and the gang returns. He got into the carriage which started off down a trail. As it does, Ty begins to sing.

Ty: _**Move 'em on! Head 'em up!  
Head 'em up, move 'em on! Head 'em up!  
Rawhide!  
Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Move 'em on! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up!  
Rawhide! **_

_**Ride 'em up! Move 'em on!  
Head 'em up! Move 'em on! Rawhide!  
Knock 'em out! Pound 'em dead!  
Make 'em tea! Buy 'em drinks!  
Meet their mamas!  
Milk 'em hard!  
Rawhide!  
Yee-haw!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later when they are passing the mountains at day, Ty got bored. "Hey, are we there yet?" asked Ty.

"No." groaned Knuckles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, thunder and rain begins to pour wildly.

"Hey are we there yet?" asked Sonic impatiently.

"Not yet, Jack." said Julie-Su, trying her best not to lose her cool with the group.

"Be patient Sonic." Amy said.

"I know, but I always have to wait." Sonic complained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later once again, they are going by the mountains begin covered in snow.

"Are we there yet?" asked Omi and Kikki.

"No." said Knuckles trying to get his cool as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while into a snowy forest later...

"Are we there yet?" asked Ty bored as usual.

"No!" snapped Knuckles getting more annoyed.

Okay, a few hours has passed as the carriage goes down the mountains. It was then when the same question was asked once more.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sonic, Ty, Omi, and Kikki hopefully.

"Yes." said Knuckles hoping that would shut them up.

Unfortunately it failed as Ty asked, "Really?"

"No!" yelled Knuckles and Julie-Su annoyed at once.

The carriage goes over a bridge now.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sonic once again.

"Didn't you hear us before?! We said no!" snapped Julie-Su getting really annoyed,

They are now riding through the forest.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ty again.

"Dang it! Stop acting that question!" yelled Chase.

The ship came out of the forest. And to make matters more annoyed, the same question returns.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sonic and Ty hopefully.

"NO!" yelled Knuckles, and Julie-Su.

Sonic sighs in frustration. Then he asks again, "Are we there yet?"

In hopes to shut him up for good, Knuckles repeated Sonic at the same time he does, "Are we there yet?"

This got Sonic annoyed as he tries to speak, of course Knuckles kept repeating him as the whole thing continued, "That is not cool! Oh, that's real immature. You see, no wonder no one likes Ecidnas! Your loss!"

Finally Sonic has enough as he crossed his arms, "Fine! I'd stop talking!"

"So will I, I don't want to be treated like that to." Ty said.

"Good!" said Knuckles with a smirk, thinking he has won.

Alas, it was not for long as Ty looks around and begins to speak up, frustrating his girl, "Geez, this is taking way past forever, Knunkles. There is not movie to watch, no peanuts to eat, this is terrible!"

"Well, why do you think they called it 'Very Far Away"? That is where we're going. Very far away," Knuckles growled.

Ty sighs as she said, "I am getting bored."

"Look, find something to entertain yourself until we arrived." said Knuckles hoping that'll keep them busy.

Ty pauses as he looks inside the carriage to the passengers then at Knuckles driving. He hears the trotting of the horses and pops his mouth to the rhythm, much to Kncukles and Julie-Su's annoyance, while Sonic didn't care and Amy was just pretending nothing was happening.

As Ty keeps making popping noises, Knuckles tried to keep his cool but it didn't last very long.

"Can you not be yourself for 5 minutes?" Knuckles pleaded, wishing for some peace and quiet.

Everyone quiet down as the trip goes on. Ty smirked evilly as he then came close between the couple...and made a popping noise. That did it.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" Knuckles yelled at Julie-Su. He wants to be there before he goes crazy on someone's butt!

Julie-Su looks out the window and laughs, "Yes."

"About time." remarked Amy as she looks out her window.

"Oh boy!" said Sonic excited as he looked out the window.

The ship itself has finally arrived at the kingdom of Very Far Away. A fanfare played followed by a familiar song as the ship passed by a sign that said, 'Welcome to Very Far Away'. The passengers looked around very excited.

"This is so cool." said Sonic as he smiles as palm trees passed over him like a certain Beverly Hills Cop star. "Sodas and chips from now on!"

Ty looked out the window and winked at some ladies passing, "Hey ladies! I'd see you later!"

"Ty, what about Dulcy?" Sonic asked surprised.

"Well she's not here at the moment." He replied.

Suddenly something struck Amy into curiosity, "Sonic do you think of other women when I'm not around?" she asked him with a hint of irritation.

"No absolutely not!" Sonic quickly answered.

"Good." She said ticking his chin.

"Oh for the love of Kami." Ty sighed.

As the carriage moves on, the whole gang sees the sights and a few malls.

Woman: _**Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me  
Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me**_

Looking up, Knuckles sees a advertising billboard hanging on a sign with a witch on it. It reads "Madame Mim's Incorporation: Guaranteed Happy Endings".

Knuckles sighs sadly as she said, "We are definitely not in the woods anymore."

A cop blows a whistle stopping the ship so that cars and stuff on the other street would go through.

_**Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it**_

As the carriage waits, a cleaner came by and cleans it up very nicely. When he's done, the driver pays him.

_**Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin**_

The whole gang smiles as the carriage continued on its way.

"Nice place." Amy looked around very amused.

"I could get used to this." Sonic said.

"Yeah, used to it." Knuckles sighed, looking very unhappy.

Julie-Su smiles a bit as she touches her Knuckles. Feeling comfortable now, Knuckles looks at his wife and grins. A few more males passed outside the ship.

"Hey guys! How do you like our parade?" asked Ty excited to the men.

"Hey you guys working those hats?" asked Sonic noting the hats they are wearing.

People see the carriage coming through the streets and are excited. Knowing it is their beloved princess returning at last, they followed it. It passed a tower that seems to be decorated in Kingdom Hearts style. In front of a wall near gate reads 'Sora Strife'.

"Swimming pools and movie stars!" said Ty smiling at the sights.

Sometime later, the crowd cheers happily as the carriage approached a big castle, Lita Kino's home before she was sent away. The group in the carriage looks inside the caste gates as they approached the castle further. The royal subjects cheered for their princess' return.

"They really like you here, Julie-Su." said Amy with a smile.

Julie-Su chuckles slightly. She wondered if they would keep on doing so if they know what she looks like now. She's about to find out.

The carriage is approaching front of the castle's front door. Two people are there waiting for their daughter, a man and a woman. The woman is brown haired and kinda resembles Julie-Su when she was human, she wore a green dress with a pink apron. The man kinda tall with black hair and is dressed in a blue royal robe. Both of them are wearing crowns and are trying their best to look royalty. They are Lita Kino/Julie-Su's parents, Leon and Nina Kino.

"Leon, are you nervous?" Nina asked her husband. Indeed, Leon is nervous for some reason.

"Nah, can't be. Though I am for some reason." said Leon, concerned for some reason.

Inside the carriage, the others, especially Julie-Su, grew more excited while Knuckles just sighs. When the carriage stops at last, fanfare played as a familiar boy guard speaks up.

"And now, prepare for the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Lita Kino and her new husband!" announced Linus. Secretly though, he knew who is inside the carriage and for that, he is nervous.

As the crowd applauded, not knowing what they are about to see, the group inside the ship gets ready.

"Well, this is it." said Julie-Su to Knuckles nervously.

"This is it." said Leon smiling to his wife Nina.

"This is it." gulped Linus the guard getting ready for the worst.

A Beagle named Snoopy puts down a cage as he said, "This is it!"

Linus, gulping again, opened up the door. The crowd begins to cheer wildly while Snoopy opens the cage setting Woodstock bIrds free...

That is until Julie-Su, Knuckles, and the others stepped out, cutting things short and making the crowd gasped, especially at Lita Kino as a Julie-Su the Echidna. Lita's parents looked shocked and stunned, mostly Leon, as they see Julie-Su and Knuckles. The Woodstock's got distracted by the two and slammed right into a wall, falling onto the ground. A hush went over the crowd as a baby cried.

Sonic chuckles nervously as he backs up.

"You know what, guys? You two go on ahead!" said Sonic nervously.

"Yeah! We'll go parked the carriage and meet with you guys later." added Ty.

Sonic, Ty, Abby, Omi, Kikki, and Amy run back into the carriage, and drives off, leaving the others behind.

Everyone turned and looked at the silent crowd, then to Lita's parents. Julie-Su and the others nudged Knuckles along as they slowly walked up to Leon and Nina.

"So you still think this idea is good?" Knuckles whispered to his wife as he chuckles nervously.

"Of course, I'm sure." said Julie-Su nodding then she points to her parents. "Look, my parents are happy to see us."

With the King and Queen, as they walked forward, Leon in concerned begins to whispered to the others.

"Who on earth are they?" Leon asked.

"Why that's our girl." Nina whispered back.

"'Little'?!" yelped Leon as he shook his head. "This is a really big problem! Besides, if I recalled, Lita was supposed to kiss Chad to break his spell!"

Nina sighs, then said, "Well, he may not be a Prince Charming, but they do look..."

"Happy now!" said Knuckles quickly. "We came here and saw them. Now let's get outta here before they attack."

Sure enough, Knuckles nods as some of the crowd get some weapons out, preparing to attack.

"They're my parents, remember?" Julie-Su reminded Knuckles. She doesn't want to leave, especially since she's about to see her parents after all these years.

"In case you forgotten, they locked you in that tower for who knows how long." hissed Knuckles angrily.

"It was for my own..."

"Good! Now's our chance!" said Leon quickly as he tries to make a run for it. "Let's go inside and pretend we're not home!"

"No way! You're meeting them, it's only right!" said Nina sternly, stopping Leon from escaping. "Leon, we have to be..."

"Quick!" said Knuckles. "When their attentions are somewhere else, we can make a run for it."

"Knuckles, enough!" yelled Julie-Su stopping her husband from escaping. "It's all going to be..."

"A disaster!" groaned Leon in concern. "There is no way..."

"You can do this." Julie-Su told Knuckles calmly.

Knuckles said, "I really..."

Leon said, "Really..."

Nina groans as she said, "Really..."

Julie-Su said, "Don't..."

Nina said, "Want..."

Knuckles said, "To..."

Nina said, "Be..."

"Here!" yelled everyone at once.

They now stopped as they are now in front of each other. The crowd watched as they looked on.

"Mom...dad..." said Julie-Su happily as she hugs her parents. With a grin, she nods to Knuckles saying, "I'd like for you to meet my new husband...Knuckles the Echidna."

Knuckles chuckles nervously as Leon and Nina look shocked and concerned when Julie-Su told them that Knuckles is her new husband.

"Well, I guess it's easy to see where Julie-Su gets her...good looks from." Knuckles chuckled slightly.

Leon frowns deeply at Knuckles who smiles nervously then frowned. The others can tell that trouble is about to begin between the two.


	3. 3: Family Dinner, Echidna Style

**Chapter 3**

**Family Dinner, Echidna Style**

Later that evening, Knuckles was frowning as he sat at one end of the table in the dining room near a fireplace. Julie-Su and Nina, was sitting at the table. King Leon sits at the other end of the table glaring at Knuckles. As everyone else kipped silverware in their bowl, Knuckles is wondering what silverware to use. He then shrugged, takes some food with his hands, and throws them in his mouth, chewing with his mouth opened. He drops when he noticed Leon looking annoyed at his rudeness. Knuckles only smiled sheepishly.

Nina is concerned. Even though Knuckles isn't whom they picked out to married Julie-Su, he is Julie-Su's husband and Nina has chosen to accept him. Leon on the other hand...

Julie-Su drinks her cup with her pinky out. As she looks at everyone, she burped a bit.

"Excuse me." Julie-Su apologized as she smiles.

"Well, better in than out, I always say, right Julie-Su? That's good." chuckled Knuckles as he smiles.

Knuckles groans seeing no one else joins in the laughing and he sighed, "I guess not."

"What do you mean 'not on the list'?! Don't tell us you don't know who we are!" yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone in the dining turned as the doors to the kitchen went swinging. In came Sonic, Ty, Abby, Amy, Kikki, and Omi. Noises of plates crashing are heard in the kitchen.

"If you think you can make me into next week's streak, think again!" snapped Ty towards the kitchen.

"Sorry we're late." apologized Amy as she and the arrivals headed to the dining room table with everyone else staring.

"So, what's to eat, everyone?" asked Ty. "Sonic is for waiting. We are hungry like animals!" TY and the others sat down: Ty sat down to the king while Sonic, Amy, Abby, Kikki, and Omi sat next to Nina and Julie-Su and as Yoshi continues, "This castle is like a maze, we have trouble finding this place."

"No, bad hedgehog," Leon yelled trying to shoo Sonic and the others away. "Get away! Shoo!"

"Hey don't talk to my pals like that!" yelled Sonic annoyed.

"Dad, dad, its okay! They are our friends!" insisted Julie-Su. "They helped Knuckles saved me from the dragon."

"That's me, the noble steed!" Sonic said proudly.

"And the Loyal Squire!" Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kiki said proudly.

Amy then scoots in closer to Sonic, "And the steed's lover." She says seductively.

"Hey! How about something for me out here?! I am going to starve to death!" Omi shouted

Knuckles takes a spoon and begins to sip what appeared to be soup with a lemon. Julie-Su looks embarrassed.

"Uh, Honey?" Julie-Su told her husband.

"What?" asked Knuckles puzzled. Then he realizes and smiles, "Oh sorry. Great soup, Mrs. I."

"No, no! Now Knuckles," said Julie-Su sheepishly. To help her husband, she dips her hands in the bowl of water. Knuckles looks sheepish as he sees everyone doing the same thing. They watched as Knuckles dipped his hands.

When Nina is done, she wiped her hands on a clean towel as she speaks up, "So, Julie-Su tell us about where you live?"

"Oh, Knuckles owns his own land. Right, honey," Julie-Su asked her husband smiling.

Knuckles rolls his eyes as he said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. It's a beautiful forest roaming with cute rabbits and duckies and other wonderful caring things you would imagined."

Kikki frowns, "Knuckles, tell us you aren't talking about the swamp."

"Kikki!" snapped Knuckles angrily.

"Oh yes. A Echidna living in a swamp. How original." said Leon sarcastically as he places his hands together.

As the others begin to drink their soup, Nina spoke up, "I suppose that would be a fine place to raise the children"

Suddenly Leon spits out what he's drinking while Knuckles, alarmed, swallowed his spoon by mistake. He begins to gag trying to get the spoon out.

Knuckles coughs as he said to the queen in concern, "No offense, Queen Nina, but isn't it too early to think about that?"

"Yes. I just started eating." said Leon annoyed.

"Leon!" Nina exclaimed annoyed at her husband's rudeness once more.

"What does that supposed to mean?" snapped Knuckles angrily.

"Dad, dad. Calm down. Its fine, all right?" said Julie-Su nervously.

"Oh sure. For his type yes!" yelled Leon.

"_My_ type?!" snapped Knuckles.

Concerned, Sonic begins to get up, "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom."

Just then a chef called Mung Daal came in with the other servants bringing in the food. He said, "Dinner is served!"

"Never mind, I can hold it." said Sonic quickly as he smirked.

The meals are placed right on the table. A stuffed pig is placed in front of Knuckles who glares angrily at Leon who glares back while a lobster is placed in front of him.

When all the food is placed down, Chowder bowed down as he said, "Like in France, 'Bon appetite'!"

"Cool! Mexcian food!" said Sonic with a smile.

Amy laughs as she said, "No, but close enough."

"Come on, let's not talk while we're hungry. Let's eat." said Nina with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do Queenie!" said Ty drooling like a hungry animal. He tries to get the lobster but Leon grabs it first.

Leon, as he hold onto the lobster, glares at Knuckles as he said, "So any grandchildren I expect will be..."

"Echidnas, yes!" snapped Knuckles as he seizes a turkey.

"Well, that's all right for us. Right, Leon?" Nina asked her husband. She has a dreadful feeling this may not end up good.

And sure enough, her feeling was correct as Leon grabs a knife and snarled, "Oh, not at all. Of course, unless he decides to go cannibal and eat his own young!" Julie-Su's dad then stabs and slices the lobster with angry force.

"Dad!" yelled Julie-Su upset.

"Oh, don't worry," scoffed Knuckles as he uses his powers to break the turkey's legs right off, "We usually prefer the ones who've been locked away in a towers!"

The Echidna ate the turkey like mad while the others, except for Sonic, Amy, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki who were eating, are getting concerned.

"Knuckles, don't." Julie-Su said pleading to her husband.

"I only did that because I care for her!" snapped Leon as he stabbed the meat.

"Oh sure. You sure know how pick them Dragon-Guarded castle over daycare!" yelled Knuckles pulling out a wishbone.

"Uh Chase," Abby yelped concerned.

Leon uses a nutcracker to break off the lobster's bottom claws forcefully. He then snapped, "How would you know?! You are not her father!"

As this continued with the others groaning, Knuckles and Leon took forceful bites as they continue to glare angrily at each other.

Nina sighs sadly in tears as she said, "Well, at least it's good to have the family together for dinner."

Knuckles and Leon stood up at once and gave a glare at each other before they grabbed for the stuffed pig. They played an intense game of tug of war. Finally it slipped from their grasps sending it flying into the air.

"Leon!" yelled Nina upset.

"Knuckles!" yelled Julie-Su upset as well.

"Julie-Su!" protested Knuckles.

"Lita!" snapped Leon.

"Mom!" screamed Julie-Su.

"Leon..." said Nina with a frown.

"Sonic?" Amy asked him hoping he could settle this.

"Guys." said Sonic nervously.

"Kikki! Omi!" Abby yelled.

"Ty!" exclaimed Kikki and Omi at once.

Suddenly Ty exclaimed, "Ty!"

Everyone did a face fault.

Finally the pig landed right back onto the table making a big slam.

Julie-Su groans angrily at he stood up and snapped, "Geez, Dad you are so overprotective!"

Frustrated, Julie-Su walked out of the dining room. Knuckles looks at where Julie-Su used to be at shock then sighs sadly. All the while Leon was glaring very upset at him.

"Julie-Su..." said Knuckles sadly.

Sonic looked at the pig and asked hopefully, "Is anyone going to eat that?"

Amy just sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Madame Mim

**Chapter 4**

**Madame Mim**

In a room in the castle labeled 'Lita's Room: Keep Out or Else'. She feels so miserable. She wanted her parents to be happy for both her and Knuckles. But both the stubbornness of her father and her husband are making things so difficult to do so. She wondered if Knuckles was right in not coming at all.

"Why is it when I try to get things to work, they always failed?" asked Julie-Su with a sigh. She looks around sadly at his room. "Man, things haven't changed at all since I left."

Indeed, all her childhood things are in her room. Julie-Su looks around and sees more stuff, like plushes of a princess, a prince, and a dragon. She groans as she goes out onto the balcony. She should be happy but she couldn't. She begins to cry with tears going on the rail.

Before she could go back inside, suddenly bubbles appeared catching her attention. She looks puzzled as she looks at them. Just then, she sees some sort of figure in one of them floating to her. To his surprise, this figure was singing.

Figure: _**Your fallen tears have called to me  
So, here comes my sweet remedy  
I know what every princess needs  
For her to live life happily...**_

Julie-Su looks alarmed as did the figure in the bubble who then popped the bubble. Of course, what's more alarming is that the figure grew larger appearing. She is the woman who was on the billboard that Knuckles spotted while riding through the Kingdom.

"Well, hello Lita. Oh, look at you. You are a grown woman since I last saw you." said the lady with a smile.

"Huh? Do I know you?" asked Julie-Su confused.

"Why, my child. I am Madame Mim." The lady bowed as she said, "Don't be scared anymore, Lita. I am here to make things better again." said Madame Mim as she leads Julie-Su into the room. "With just a..."

She suddenly spins Julie-Su as she begins to sing.

Madame Mim: _**Wave of my magic powers  
Your troubles will soon be gone.  
With a flick of the wrist and just a flash  
You'll land a prince with a ton of cash**_

Using her staff, she made money appeared, falling all over everything. Just then a closet opens up as little elves came out of it holding a nice suit.

_**A high-priced suit made by elves no less**_

Waving a hand, she made cool shoes appeared on Julie-Su all of the sudden including the suit. When wind begins to blow on her, the Heylin stood in place a bit embarrassed.

_**Some totally popular shoes and no more stress**_

With a wave of the hand, everything came to life.

_**Your worries will vanish, your soul will cleanse  
Confide in your very own furniture friends**_

All (but Julie-Su): _**We'll help you set a new fashion trend!**_

Julie-Su yelped as she is knocked down by the chair ending up in front of a mirror.

"Hey!" protested Julie-Su.

Madame Mim: _**I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great**_

Furniture: _**The kind of girl a prince would date!**_

Madame Mim: _**They'll write your name on the bathroom wall**_

Mirror: _**For a happy ever after, give Yumi Ishiyama a call!**_

Madame Mim now makes an airplane appeared, as she continues singing.

Madame Mim: _**A sporty carriage to ride with no fright.  
Sexy man boy chauffer , Danburite**_

_**Banish your blemishes, tooth decay,  
Cellulite thighs will fade away**_

All (but Julie-Su): _**And oh, what the hey!  
Have a bichon frisé**_.

Soon the other furniture goes around Julie-Su like mad, trying to give her a new look much to the princess's dismay.

"Hey, stop that!" protested Julie-Su trying to break free.

Madame Mim: _**Nip and tuck, here and there  
To land that prince with the perfect hair  
Lipstick liners, shadows blush  
To get that prince with the sexy tush**_

"Please!" said Julie-Su embarrassed holding her own tush.

As the song continues, Madame Mim and the other furniture continued singing.

_**Lucky day, hunk buffet  
You and your prince take a roll in the hay  
You can spoon on the moon  
With the prince to the tune**_

All (but Julie-Su): _**Don't be drab, you'll be fab  
Your prince will have rock-hard abs  
Cheese soufflé, Valentine's Day  
Have some chicken fricassee!**_

Madame Mim flies around the room, laughing happily. Julie-Su soon decided right there that enough is enough.

All (but Julie-Su): _**Nip and tuck, here and there  
To land that prince with the perfect hair-**_

"WILL YOU ALL STOP THAT?!" yelled Julie-Su angrily. Everyone else stopped, shocked and frightened, even.

Julie-Su calms down then picks up Droopy.

"Look, I appreciated what you're trying to do, Madame Mim, but seriously, I don't need all of this."

The other furniture, however, just frowns and muttered some disappointment.

Suddenly a familiar voice yelled out, "Julie-Su? Julie-Su?" The door opened up and Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki came in.

Droopy barks and Ty looks at it in awe.

"Oh a puppy, all I got in my room was shampoo." Ty said.

"Yeah, no way you'll ever use it." Sonic chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Julie-Su said as she clears her throat. She begins the introductions. "Madame Mim, furniture." Julie-Su points to the others as she continued, "This is my Husband, Knuckles the Echidna."

"What? Your husband?" gasped Madame Mim surprised and shocked. "But how?"

"Knuckles is the one who rescued me." Julie-Su explained.

"What! It can't be!" yelled Madame Mim horrified all the sudden. She quickly calms himself and said, "But it can't be right."

"Great more relatives." Knuckles said in sarcasm.

"Calm down, honey. She was just trying to help."

"Then she can help us pack! Get your coat, Julie-Su. We're leaving!"

"What?!" yelled everyone else alarmed.

"What? We just got here!" protested Abby.

"When did you decided to leave?" asked Amy and Kikki.

"Shortly after arriving!" snapped Knuckles angrily.

Julie-Su groans then turned to Madame Mim and said, "Look, Madame Mim, I am very sorry. My husband..."

Madame Mim interrupted with a force smile, "No need to apologize, my dear. I need to go anyway." She takes out a card and held it out. "But remember. If you decide on my help, happiness is just a teardrop away."

Knuckles snatched the card away as he snapped, "Thanks but no thanks! We got the happiness we need, happy-happy-happy!"

Madame Mim chuckles seemingly evilly as she said, "Oh do you? Well, let's go."

As the furniture and everything, went back to normal and as Madame Mim was leaving.

When all is quiet, Julie-Su glares at Knuckles, upset with his attitude.

Julie-Su sighs in frustration and said, "Geez, what is with you, Knuckles?"

"Give me a break, Julie-Su! I didn't want to come here, remember? It was a dumb idea and you know it!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Well, you could have at least got along with dad!"

"You know what I think?" said Knuckles as he groans. "I don't I was going to get daddy's blessing even if I wanted it!"

"Do you even think it might be nice if somebody asked me what I wanted?" groaned Julie-Su.

Knuckles sighs as everyone looks on. For a moment, it appears he is thinking about what Julie-Su said. However...

"Okay, do you want me to pack for you?" asked Knuckles.

Julie-Su couldn't believe it. "You're unbelievable Knuckles! You are behaving like a...like a..." Julie-Su couldn't bring himself to say it at first.

"Go ahead! Say it!" snapped Knuckles angrily. The others watched on, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"Like a Echidna!" Julie-Su yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah? There's a newsflash for you! Whatever your parents like it or not, I am a Echidna!"

Droopy just barked and said, "Please, dont' fight each other!" and at Knucklse, so the Echidna roared making Droopy cover his eyes with his paws.

"And get this Princess. That's not about to change!"

Upset, Julie-Su looked down as she headed to the door. Julie-Su, tears in her eyes, said to her husband sadly, "Knuckles, I've made changes for you. At least think about it."

After she went out the door and closed it, Sonic, Amy, Abby, Kikki, and Omi frown at their good friend as did Ty.

"Oh, nice going, Knuckles." said Abby sarcastically.

"Ooh. I'm a Echidna. RROOAAARRR!" mocked Sonic upset like the others.

"What were you thinking?!" Amy scolded him.

Knuckles sighs as he goes over to the door. He can hear Julie-Su crying in tears and then the sounding of her walking away.

Sighing once more, he leans on the doors. He once again let his rage and his problem gets the best of him. Knuckles still felt down about how he acted towards Julie-Su and her father, 'What am I going to do now?' thought Knuckles sadly. 'If I don't think of something, it may make things worst for me and my new family.'


	5. Chapter 5: A Shady Deal

**Chapter 5**

**A Shady Deal**

As Knuckles tries to figure out the solution to his latest problem, meanwhile, Sonic, Amy, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki were wandering the corridors discussing about what to do.

"Today definitely didn't go as well as we hoped." Sonic said.

"That's for sure." Ty said.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Abby asked.

"What can we do?" Amy asked, "This is a matter between Knuckles and Julie-Su."

"Point taken." Omi said as they wandered past the King and Queen's chamber.

Inside Leon's room, the king himself groans as he looks outside in the balcony area.

"I knew this was going to happened!" Leon groaned slapping a hand on his forehead in frustration.

Nina, who was in bed reading a book, looks up to her husband and sighs, "Well you started it, you know."

Leon came in frowning, "It isn't my fault, honey! He's a Echidna, don't forget that!" snapped Leon annoyed.

"Come on, aren't you being too personal about this, after all she chose him." said Nina trying to reason with her own husband.

Leon gorans, "But she was supposed to pick the prince we choose for her! Do you want me to give my blessing to this... thing!"

"Julie-Su does, and she'll never forgive you if you don't." Nina told her husband sternly.

"This is great, just great." sighs Leon sadly.

"I don't want to loose our daughter again Leon."

"I know, but still…"

"Come on, you're acting as if love is really predictable." said Nina in amusement. She smiles at Leon as she said, "Don't you remember when _WE_ first dating? How we used to spend so much time quietly around the lake?"

"True. I remember our first kiss." said Leon smiling.

But then he frowns as he said, "Still, it isn't the same! Don't you get it? Our daughter has married a monster!"

"You're being a drama king again, Leon." Nina pointed out as she frowns.

"Okay, you want me to stop? Fine! I'd pretend there's nothing wrong!" snapped Leon. He then hops around acting all happy. "La, di, da, di, da. Isn't it great? Things couldn't get worst now!" said Leon 'happily', not noticing the limo appearing.

He turned and gasped upon seeing the flying limo. The limo's door opened up. And inside it was Madame Mim herself.

"Hello, Leon." said Madame Mim dryly.

Leon looks frightened. Two members of Shitennou escorted him to the limo but not before he calls back to his wife.

Nina, unaware of this, said, "What's going on, Leon?"

"Oh, nothing, Nina!" said Leon quickly as he chuckles nervously. "Just an old crusade would." said Leon as he chuckles nervously. He heads to the balcony. "Have to go walk it off."

Leon went onto the balcony laughing nervously then they closed the doors. They turned to Mim inside the limo.

"Leon, you and I need to talk."

"Actually Mim, off to bed for me," said Leon. He fakes a yawn trying to convince him but Mim isn't falling for it. "Yep. Already taken my pills and they do make me drowsy." He tried to leave but was confronted by the guards, "Well maybe a quick visit."

Leon was forced into the limo and the guards close the door, and the limo flies slowly away.

Mim frowns then points next to her, "Leon, you remember my boy, Chad Dickson correct?"

Leon turned and jumped upon seeing an upset Chad Dickson sitting next to Madame Mim out of his first body suit, but wearing an all-black armor on his football suit.

"Oh, Chad! Didn't see you there!" said Leon chuckling nervously. "I haven't seen you in years. So uh...when did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago." said Chad very upset. "After I endured blistering winds, scorching deserts, I climbed to the highest room of the tallest tower..."

"Chad, dear, let your mom handle this." said Mim smiling to his son.

"Yes mom." remarked Chad as he crossed his arms.

Madame Mim smiles then turned to Leon as she yelled to Leon, "He endured blistering winds and scorching deserts! He climbs to the highest stinking room of the tallest stinking tower and what does he find? A gender-confused duck, telling him that his princess is already married!"

"It wasn't my fault, he just didn't get there in time!" protested Leon defending himself.

"Danburite, stop the car!"

Danburite stops the ship suddenly nearly causing the crown to fall off Leon's head. As he adjusts it, Madame Mim frowns deeply.

"Leon, Leon, Leon. You forced me to do something I hated doing." said Madame Mim sternly.

"What where are we?" asked Leon gulping.

Madame Mim reaches over...and rolled down one of the limo's windows. Leon see themselves next to a drive thru window. The limo stopped near a restaurant.

A worder is next the window saying, "Welcome to Burger Fool, where we're a fool for our customers. May I take your order?" asked the worker.

Madame Mim sighs in annoyance as she said to Leon, "I hope you're happy. My diet is ruined." She turned to the worker as she said, "Okay, I'll have a Fool Burger, no cheese or mayo, with a side of onion rings. Chad, do you want anything?"

"Yeah I'll have the Fool meal..." Chad began.

Madame Mim said to Leon, "Do you want anything? Fool Fries?"

"No thanks. I just ate." chuckled Leon nervously.

"Here's your order, Ms. Mim." The guy then hands a sword with an oversized Cleaver as he said, "And a Sword that comes with the Good meals!"

"Thanks." remarked Madame Mim as she takes the blade and hands it to Chad.

The Limo then leaves the Burger Fool. Madame Mim decided to go back to the subject at hand as he glares at Leon.

"Listen up and listen good, Leon." said Madame Mim sharply. "We made a deal and you don't want me to go back on my end."

"No." Leon sighed.

"Good to hear we understand each other. Now then, Chad and Lita will be together, got it?"

"Yes." He said.

"Trust me, it's for the best. Not just for your daughter, but for the kingdom and everything else you hold dear."

The limo returns to the castle. They stopped to the balcony and Leon was pushed out.

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Use your imagination." said Madame Mim with a smile. She then throws the Sword to Leon quickly as she yelled, "Figure it out!"

Madame Mim closes the door as the Limo flew off into the night. Leon was silently thinking the irony of the situation.

* * *

Leon knew he could never killed Knuckles without angering his whole family, especially Julie-Su, but he got to find a way to get Knuckles out of the picture. So he disguised himself in a cloak, is outside that evening arriving on a horse at a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' He headed to the door.

When he got to the door, Leon knocked on the door. A slide hole opens allowing an eye to look out. He sees Leon and his group and recognized. He closes the slide hole and opened the door. A one eyed alien named Pleakley greeted him.

"Come on in, your majesty." greeted Pleakley allowing him inside.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, the whole room was rowdy like mad. People talked while some have arm wrestling contests. On the piano, an alien named Dren was playing.

Dren: _**I like my town  
With a little drop of poison  
Nobody knows...**_

The group headed to the bar with Leon sitting on a barstool next to a drunken man named George.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Cree Lincoln?"

The girl stopped working to turned to him, revealing her face, "That's me!" She was Cree Lincoln.

"Oh there you are Cree."

"What's the prob sire?" she asked.

"I need to have someone taken care of." He whispered.

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"Well he's not a guy, he's a… a Echidna."

The whole room stopped in sudden silent as everyone who heard what Leon said, gasped in horror.

Suddenly everyone else go back to whatever they were doing, Cree leans over as she said, "Hey, there's only one team that deals with stuff like that and they don't like to be disturbed unless it's for a truly noble purpose."

"Look, I'm willing to pay anything for their services. Just tell me where I can find them!" said Leon in concern.

After getting Cree's instructions and directions, they arrived at a place where they could find the person. Leon knocked on the door and opened it, allowing him and the others to come in. The whole room is dark.

Leon looks around nervously and said, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"Who's there?" The group nearly jumped. They see a table nearby where someone is resting his feet on it. Whoever is wearing is hiding in the darkness. The person speaks in a male voice, "Well who's there?"

"Sorry I don't mean to intrude." said Leon nervously.

As he went further into the room, Leon closed the door on his way in as he said, "Listen. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time but I heard you can deal with any kind of Echidna problem."

"You heard correctly." Another voice said sounding toonish like.

"Of course, for us to do the job, we need a big deal." A female voice said.

"Because we don't come cheap." The final voice said.

Leon then tossed them a bag of gold and sets it on the table. "Would this be enough?"

One of the figures pushed himself up and takes out some sort of orange sword. He slashed the bag causing a bunch of gold coins to fall out.

One of the voice that sounded younger speaks up, "That is most amusing."

"This will do quite nicely. Thanks." The lead one said.

"You have engaged our services in this matter. All that remains is for you to tell us where we can find this Echidna." The toon accented one asked.

* * *

Later that night, Knuckles is still awake while the girl he loves snooze away in the bed next to him. Knuckles looks at the clock and sighs sadly. He couldn't sleep. It isn't because of the snoring. It isn't because the castle isn't his home. It's because of what he's becoming to everyone, including Julie-Su. A song played as he turned away trying to go back to sleep.

_**Everyone says  
I'm getting down too low**_

He was about to fall asleep when he sees something on top of the clock: a model prince and princess kissing. This made the prince of darkness sighs sadly.

_**Everyone says  
you've just gotta let it go  
You just gotta let it go**_

Getting out of the bed, he goes out to a window and looks out, sighing sadly.

_**I need some sleep  
Time to put the old horse down  
I'm in too deep  
And the wheels keep spinning round**_

He now goes over to a fireplace and uses his power to get a fire going. As he warmed himself up, he looked at the toys that are in Julie-Su's room.

_**Everyone says  
you've just gotta let it go**_

He goes over and picked up the princess toy on top of the stand. He squeezes it, causing it to speak.

"Sir Knight, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude." said the princess figure, referring to the hanky in her hand.

He sees a music box nearby. Curiosity got the best of him as he came over. He opened it and sees a book in there. Music suddenly begins to play causing Knuckles to close the music box quickly. He turned nervously and is relief that Julie-Su didn't hear that. Then quickly, Knuckles opens the music box, grabs the book and closes it. Knuckles looks at the book.

'This is Julie-Su's diary.' thought Knuckles. 'It's against Julie-Su's privacy to read it but...'

Knuckles, out of curiosity once more, opens it up. He can hear Julie-Su's voice inside his head as he reads.

"Dear diary, my friend Stacy is having another one of her cool sleepovers. But dad won't let me go. It isn't fair! He never lets me leave the castle after sunset." said Julie-Su's voice.

Knuckles figures he knows why. He nods as he turned the page.

'This is going nowhere.' thought Knuckles in frustration. He turned a few more pages and stopped at an entry.

"Dad says I'm going away for a while. Probably to some boarding school. Mom told me that someday, when I am a grown woman, my handsome prince will come rescue me from the tower and bring me to my family. And we'll all live happily ever after." continued Julie-Su's voice.

Knuckles gasps in horror. He quickly turned another page and sees a few words which are the same no matter how many pages he turned to.

"Mrs. Lita Dickson. Mrs. Lita Dickson. Mrs. Lita Dickson. Mrs. Lita Dickson." said Julie-Su's voice echoing in Knuckles's head.

Knuckles is about to lose it. He shoulda known that both him and Julie-Su/Lita were never meant to be! He is about to screamed bloody murder...

But then a knock came to door making him jumped. He puts the book down and goes over to answer it. Outside is Leon with a grim look on his face.

"Oh hey, Knuckles. Are you asleep? I hope I wasn't disturbing you." Leon chuckled nervously.

"No, no. I was...reading a scary book." said Knuckles covering up what he's doing.

Leon chuckles then he sighs, "Look, about before...I was a jerk. I shoulda been nice to you. After all, you are my daughter's husband and...my son in law." He tries to smiles as he said, "So tell you what, let's be friends and forget about it, okay?"

"Look, your Majesty..."

"Call me 'dad', okay?"

Knuckles chuckled then he said, "Anyway, dad, we are both acting like jerks. Perhaps we should...hang out, you know. That way we can know each other better...in a father and son in law kinda way."

Leon nods as he said, "Good idea! I was thinking the same thing! You know, this is odd for me to say but how about tomorrow morning you can joined me for a hunt? It would make Yumi very happy."

Knuckles looks at Julie-Su and nods. Doing this will make it up to his wife, he knows.

He turned to Leon and said, "Well, okay."

"Wonderful, shall we say 8:00, by the old oak?" he asked.

Knuckles nods and Leon goes back to his chamber, and Knuckles smiles, 'Maybe I'll get pops' blessing after all.' He thought.


	6. Chapter6: Assassins and Friends

**Chapter 6**

**Assassins and Friends**

The next day, Knuckles walks through the woods to where he's supposed to meet his father in law. He managed to get Sonic, Amy, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki to come with him.

"I think we are lost." said Sonic with a frown as he looks around.

"Oh come on. We are not lost." said Ty rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah. We've followed King Leon's instructions very well." assured Amy.

"Yeah. We just need to go to the woods' darkest part and go by a bunch of scary looking trees with branches." Omi said.

"You know that bush over there looks a lot like my 1st Grade Teacher." observed Ty as he looked at a bush they are passing.

Knuckles looks at the bush and got annoyed, "Hold it. I have seen that bush 2 times already! This is the third time!"

"Well it's your fault Mr. 'I refuse to ask for directions'." snapped Amy annoyed.

"Great, just great. I have a big chance to make it up to Julie-Su by befriending her dad and I ended up lost in the woods with you three!" snapped Knuckles as he points at the three.

"Hey leave Amy alone, she was only trying to help." Sonic defended her.

"Yeah no need to be mean at us!" said Amy.

"I know." sighed Knuckles then he said, "Sorry everyone, okay?"

"Oh, it's okay Knuckles." said Ty with a smile. "We all wanted to help our friend, don't we?"

"Let's just find Leon and fixed things with him, okay?" said Knuckles impatient to find Leon and get this over with.

"Okay, let's go bond with pop!" Kikki cheered as the group moves on.

As they go on, they are unaware that someone or some people are watching them in the darkness of the trees above. Whoever it is gave itself away as it purred.

Knuckles chuckles, thinking the purring is coming from Sonic. He said, "Well, Sonic, I guess the moment back there was nice and all but do you really need to purr?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles puzzled. "Uhhh...I wasn't growling.'

"Sure you are. What? You want a hug now?"

"Knuckles, look. I didn't growl and I never did, besides Sonic's don't purr. In fact, I think it was..."

Suddenly a figure jumped in front of them, alarming the whole group. They see what it is.

"What the?" asked Sonic and Amy surprised.

Indeed, the one who jumped in front of them is a orange fox with blue sky eyes, two tails, and wears white gloves, white shoes with red stripe, a black cape, and hat. He holds out a sword in cloth.

The boy laughs as he said, "So your location that I was told of is correct! Fear me, if you dare!"

The boy grunted holding out his blade threateningly. Of course, no one in the group is scared...or concerned.

"Look a little fox kid!" said Knuckles said not feeling scared.

"Careful, guys! He got a sword!" warned Ty looking at the blade.

Knuckles however rolled his eyes as he said, "Come on. He's only a child."

"Yeah what harm can he be?" Abby and Kikki asked.

"Come here little fox, come here." Knuckles said calling him over like he was calling for a dog.

"GET HIM!" Tails said.

Suddenly without warning more people jumps at Knuckles. Knuckles didn't have time to dodge as a strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail by a pink heart bobble pony, black glasses, two pairs of blue and diamond earrings, wears black Hanana Montana tank-top with a pink heart with wings on the left side bottom, two guitars behind them making an X, and a sign saying "Girls Rock" in pink elbem, a golden ring with diamonds on the sides and a amethyst tear drop gem, blue short jeans, white socks, and big black shoes with blue laces. Also wears a Amethyst Necklace and a black chocker with a blue heart pendant that has her E colored pink, climb on his back griping him, while a toon bobcat wearing a police suit and hat, and a a chicihuahua. While the fox boy leaped at Knuckles's face and began trying to pull on it.

"Hang on Knuckles!" yelled Sonic using his super speed.

"We're coming!" said Amy as she takes her Pika Pika Hammer and her and Sonic run to help Knuckles.

However, they were stopped by a red dragon with black hair that had green strikes and black beady eyes.

"HEY!" Sonic said.

"Forget it, nerd. You'll never save your friend." The Dragon said.

"The other way!" Abby and Ty cried as they ran back only to be stopped by more intruders.

They were two kids. One had blonde hair in ring buns, greenish-yellow eyes, and wears a yellow Dokkan witch outfit. The last kid was a boy with blonde hair pulled in a small pony by a blue ribbon, blue eyes, and wears a bluish-green sleevless shirt, white wristbands, grey jeans, and bluish-green shoes.

"Sorry, but we got orders." The witchling girl said.

"Al right, you asked for it!" Amy said.

Ty chuckled. "Uh, you guys do that. I'll go to try and save Knuckles."

While Ty and Abby went to help Knuckles. They got pulled away by arrows by their shirt/backpack. It was from a guy with red hair and he wears a white mask with black linnings, a red and yellow archery outfit with a set of bows and arrows. With him is a plant girl with blue eyes, red roses on her head, and wears a green shirt with yellow cuffs and a red gem, a white petaled skirt with green rims, white leggings, and green shoes.

"Now I gottcha." The orange head said as he decided to fire his arrows but he was knocked out when Amy hit him on the head.

Meanwhile, the husband of Julie-Su kept screaming as the little fox continued to pull on his face.

"Stop that, don't pull on me!" snapped Knuckles as he tries to get the fox off.

"Oh no..." groaned Knuckles. Then he gasped as the fox went crawling back down and bit his leg. "NOOO!"

"Hold still, Knuckles! I'll get it off!" exclaimed Sonic then he got ready to kick the boy.

"Get it off!" yelled Knuckles as he tries to get the fox off of him.

"Hold still!" yelled Sonic as he gets ready to kick the fox.

Sonic tries to kick him. But the thing got out of the way making Sonic hit Knuckles in the groin area by mistake making him groaned.

"Did I get him?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, you got me!" snapped Knuckles as he groans.

Finally, the fox and his friends flipped off Knuckles clothes and back to where the witch and wizard were, and the dragon came by them.

"Now, Echidna, ask for mercy from..." the fox, as he continues, slashed a nearby tree making a 'X' symbol. "Tails in boots."

"And Erin, Bonkers, and Cosmo!" The strawberry blonde girl said.

"As well as Tito, Speedy, Jake, Momoko, and Leon." The dragon said.

"Now what!" Ty whined.

Then suddenly the dragon became a 13 year old boy with the same hair and eyes but wears red jacket, blue short jeans, white socks and black shoes.

"Uh... Heh, Dragon up again." Jake said, smiling nervously.

Knuckles smirked as he said to his group, "What shall we do with them?"

"I vote we take their weapons and give them a complete makeover." Ty suggested looking at the fox.

"No don't hurt my Tails!" The plant girl cried.

"Can't we talk this out?" the witchling suggested.

"Sorry, so how bout it Knuckles?" Abby asked.

"Al right let's start over, I am Erinbubble92, Erin for short. This Cosmo, Tito, and my dad Bonkers." Erin said pulling Bonkers close.

"I'm Speedy, and this is Jake." The archer introduced his other friend.

"And I'm Tito, man." The chichauhau began.

"My names Leon."

"And I'm Momoko; Leon's girl."

"My names Jake Long." Jake said.

"Look back to business, Knuckles we were at your wedding, we had great respect for you and your wife as Echidnas." Erin began.

"Yes." Bonkers began, "I didn't take pleasure in this task, but the King said you were committing acts so evil that you HAD to be stopped. And he offered us a lot of money for the job too. We are Team Ally and it's our job to attack those who're evil!"

"Hold it, hold it. Time out." said Knuckles startled upon hearing his father in law's name. "Are you saying that King Leon pay you all in trying to kill me?" asked Knuckles shocked.

"Yes, me, my leader, and everyone here are most sorry for mistaking you for an evil Echidna."

Knuckles sighs as he looks down. "So much for winning 'dad's' blessing."

"Awww, it isn't that bad." said Sonic with a smile as he pats his friend on the back. "It isn't surprising. Everyone we met almost always wanted to kill you."

"Thanks. I really needed that." Knuckles groaned. He then goes to the lake and sat down on a rock. Looking at his reflection, he sighs and said, "I guess Julie-Su and her family was better if I was a...handsome prince."

"Yeah. The king said that." said Jake overhearing this.

"Jake." The other quieted him.

"Oh, I thought he was asking us a question."

The others came over, trying to support their friend.

"Now, now, Knuckles. You know as well as we do that Yumi would appreciated whatever you can do for her." said Amy smoothly.

"But look at me. I couldn't change even if I wanted to." said Knuckles looking at his reflection in disgust. "I wish...if only I could find a way to make her happy."

Suddenly Knuckles' eyes widen as he remembers something. "Hold the phone."

Knuckles took out the card that Madame Mim gave him last night. He looked at it on both sides.

"'Happiness. A tear drop away'. I guess we should make a call or something." said Knuckles looking at the card.

"Shouldn't this require tears from someone?" asked Amy.

"Amy's right, I guess. We need someone to cry." said Ty.

Knuckles and everyone pause and look at Sonic, who did not like this.

"Oh no I'm not gonna prove everyone was right about me crying, no way!" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Please Sonic, do it for Knuckles." Amy begged him.

"Al right, but nobody make fun of me." Sonic said.

"Just think of the saddest thing that ever happened to you." Knuckles instructed him.

Sonic pauses then he sighs, "I guess it happened when beat me after I couldn't get her diamond. Then she went and had a party and got the little kid guests to chase me like brats!"

The others groaned. Knuckles is frustrated. This isn't helping Sonic to cry at all.

"Then someone spiked the punch and really messed me up. They tried to played hide and seek or something with me. I mean, why use me for a dumb game, because I hid all day and night in a stupid Garden Shed and nobody bothered to come and look for me!" Sonic continued.

"We want you to cry!" Knuckles shouted out in frustration.

"Hey, hey. Don't go psycho on me!" snapped Sonic annoyed. Unknown to him, Tails is slyly walked over to him. "I know you guys are upset and all but..."

Suddenly Tails stomp on Sonic's feet, making him yell loudly.

"Harsh but it needs to be done." said Amy cringing a bit.

As Sonic glares angrily at the fox, a tear begins to form.

"Why you little, orange two-tailed fuzz ball..."

Sonic was interrupted when Knuckles holds out the card allowing the hedgehog's tear is fell on it. Suddenly, as everyone watched, a bubble came out of it and in it is the image of Madame Mim herself.

"Huh? Am I on? Okay." Madame Mim clears her throat as she said, "Hello! This is Madame Mim. I am in today, but I am either away from my desk or helping someone at the moment. But if you come by the office, we'll see to it that we will see you at once. Thank you and have a 'happy ever after'.

After the message was done, the bubble popped, fading away.

"Cool." said Ty amazed.

Knuckles nods. In order to help Julie-Su, he needs to see Madame Mim and hopes she isn't too busy to see him.

"Well, since we are out here, anyone up for a quest?" Knuckles said, looking at Sonic, Ty, Abby, Jack and Yoshi with a smirk.

Sonic smiles widely as he said, "Now we're talking! Knuckles, Sonic, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki…"

"And Amy!" Amy piped up.

"On another wild and crazy adventure!" Omi and Kikki finished.

"Well let's go." Knuckles said.

So they began walking as Sonic and Ty began singing.

_**Ain't no stoppin' us now! Whoo!  
We're on the move!**_

"Wait!" The group stopped, turned, and saw Team Ally, ran up to them. Omi smiles as he said, "I apologize. You are clearly NOT the Echidna as the king led us to believe and I admit we poorly misjudged you."

"What else is new? This is the oldies group." remarked Knuckles as he rolled his eyes.

"On our honor," said Erin as she bows his head. "We are obliged to accompany you until we have saved your lives as you have spared ours."

"I'm sorry. The position of annoying teen sidekick has already been taken." Sonic said but soon realized what he said about himself, "I just zinged myself didn't I?" And they all nodded, "I need to think before I speak."

The others are about to go on but stopped as they noticed Knuckles, going to the fox boy and his friends.

"Uh, Knuckles?" asked Ty.

Tails, Erin, and Bonkers were looking up at Knuckles with huge kitty or puppy eyes hoping to gain his trust, while everyone else was looking sad

Suddenly, to the others' surprise, Knuckles walked over and smiled at the older teens and patted Tails on the head.

"What in the world?" said Omi alarmed. "KNUCKLES!"

"KNUCKLES!" exclaimed Ty shock.

"Oh come on, Ty. Look at him." Knuckles said with a smile. "How many foxes do you know have two tails, let's keep them?" Knuckles asked his pals.

"Hey hold on how come you're willing to let them join, but you weren't so eager to let us join you?" Sonic asked in outrage.

"Because you weren't a good enough persuader, like this little guy." He began hugging Tails.

Sonic, Ty, and Omi tried not to look but Knuckles was hugging Tails putting on a similar cute face like Tails only he has a Echidna face.

"Oh al right." Ty sighed.

"Al right then, let's go." Knuckles said as the all headed off.

Tails hoped onto Knuckles' shoulder as they walked by. The others follow them also as Sonic and his gang follow

Sonic frowned a little as he continued to walk feeling down, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Sonic what's with you?" Abby asked.

"It's nothing." Sonic said.

"Oh come on, we don't have secrets, just tell us." Amy said.

"Al right, I think Knuckles has replaced me, Ty, Omi, Abby, and Kikki."

"What?" They wondered.

"You know I've been thinking that to, look at him he seems more happy with them then he was with us." Ty said looking up ahead seeing Knuckles acting all cool with Tails and Erin.

"Look guys no one is getting replaced." Abby explained.

"Yeah, whether Knuckles may show it or not, he cares about you, and would never replace you." Kikki explained which earned two looks from Sonic and Ty like they were wondering if they were talking about Knuckles or someone else.

* * *

Back at the castle, Julie-Su was still sleeping in her room when she felt someone poking her.

"Awww, Chase. Don't poke me. I want to sleep some more." Julie-Su chuckled, thinking Knuckles is poking her. She then woke up. But it isn't Knuckles who poked her, but Droopy.

"Huh?"

"Bark." Droopy barked. "Hello you happy lady."

Julie-Su looks around. Her husband is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Knuckles?" asked Julie-Su in concern.

As Julie-Su got out of bed, she noticed her diary on the table nearby is out. She goes over and picks it up. She sees some familiar words she wrote long ago: 'My Handsome Prince, Mrs. Lita Dickson'.

Julie-Su groans. She bets Knuckles has read her diary and got upset when he saw this. True, she wrote it a long time ago but that was before she met and fallen for Knuckles.

"Knuckles, please don't do anything stupid." Julie-Su said sadly.

She came out of her room and quickly left to find if he was somewhere on the castle grounds.

At the back of the castle outside, the servants were getting things ready for the ball later tonight. The royal couple were looking at decorations, trying to decide what to use.

"I think they would both work at the ball." said Nina smiling. She turned to her husband who is more worried than happy right now. "Leon? Do you think so?"

"Hmm," Leon turned to his wife and said quickly, "Oh yes. Right. Whatever."

Leon with following. Nina sighs. Apparently, her husband hadn't gotten over what happened last night. She picked up a decoration with the symbol 'Kino Ball' on it.

"Here take the 'Kino Ball' one." Nina said giving the decoration to a servant. Then following her husband, she spoke up. "Can't you, for our daughter's sake, try to pretend to be interested in the wedding ball tonight?"

"Look, it isn't going to matter anyway." Leon said, chuckling nervously.

"Mom, dad!" yelled out Julie-Su's voice.

Nina turned and smiles upon seeing her daughter, dressed in her casual outfit.

"Hello sweetie." said Nina happily.

"Uh, what's that, Ulrich?" asked Leon nervously pretending Ulrich is trying to call him. "I hear you, coming!"

Leon quickly left as Julie-Su looked around.

"Mom, have you seen Knuckles around?" asked Julie-Su hopefully.

"Not sure. Have you asked your dad?" Her mom asked Julie-Su.

Julie-Su's about to head to Leon as Nina continued, "Try to use small words, Lita. He's a little slow today."

Julie-Su nods. As he and the others head over to Leon, Leon is near a servent, holding a bowl of food.

"Hey King Leon." said the serevent happily.

"Well, hmmm..." said Leon. He then dipped his finger in the bowl and tasted it. He smiles as he said, "Hey, this is very good! What is this?"

Leon dipped his finger in and is about to taste it again when the servent said, "That would be the food for Droopy."

Gasping upon hearing it, he throws the food away and spit out the taste of what he just ate.

Chuckling sheepishly after he was done, he said to them, "I see. Well, carry on!"

So the two left as Julie-Su arrived.

"Hey dad? Have you seen Knuckles around?" Julie-Su asked frowning. She feared her dad may have said something to offend her wife once again.

"Oh, for all we know, he probably went off to look for a nice slimy cave to cool down in." Leon said chuckling nervously.

"Weird. Someone told me he was going to do something with you." said Julie-Su in concern.

"Oh. We got that done already. He left afterwards, kinda upset. I don't blame him after your argument last night."

"You heard us, didn't you?" asked Julie-Su sadly.

"Who wouldn't? You were loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear you." said Takeo with a shrug. "After all, it is his nature to be like that, since he is a Echidna."

"Knuckles is my husband and friend as well. He gets upset easily when people judged him." said Julie-Su with a frown.

"Come on! What are you doing bringing judgment on me for?" protested Leon as he glares at her daughter. "I mean, he's the one who is the reason you're still this!"

"Enough, dad! Knuckles loves me even if I am a Echidna permanently!" snapped Julie-Su angrily. She sighs in disappointment as she said, "I was hoping you would at least be happy for me."

"Julie-Su. I am just thinking about what is best for you. Why don't you do the same?" asked Leon with a fake smile.

Sighing sadly, Julie-Su walks off sadly.


	7. Chapter 7: Finding a Potion

**Chapter 7**

**Finding a Potion**

Back in the woods, Tails and Erin whispered to Knuckles making him laughed as they headed to Madame Mim's Incorporation. Sonic and Ty frown deeply as Knuckles laughs.

"No! You're kidding!" laughed Knuckles. He laughed along with Tails as Sonic continues to frown.

But then they stopped as they reach a huge building in the middle of the woods. The words 'Madame Mim's Incorporation' are on the front.

"Wait, this is her workshop? I thought it would be a cottage or something, especially since it's a certain sequel we're parodying." said Ty confused.

"No, that is her shop alright." said Cosmo pointing to it.

"She certainly loves to show off her place." said Jake.

"Madame Mim's the best producer of hexes and potions everywhere." Tails explained

"Okay, how about we pop in there for a spell." said Knuckles. He laughed at his joke as he said, "Spell! Get it?"

The others but Tails, who rolls his eyes, and Sonic, who frowns, laughed as they headed to the factory of Madame Mim's Incorporation. Knuckles, along with Abby, Ty, Omi, Kikki, Sonic, and Amy, as well as some new people such as Team Ally, a chichiuaua, a Titan, two magical kids, and a Dragon heading right for the doors of the factory.

* * *

When the brave ones entered the factory, they are surprised to see that it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. But they are here on business, not to see the sights so they head to the front desk where a humanoid cat named Pete is working.

"Excuse us, we are here to see..." Knuckles began.

"Sorry, sir, but Ms. Mim is not here right now." apologized Pete rudely.

"Sorta reminds you of a certain midget lord huh?' Sonic whispered to Ty and both chuckled until Knuckles shushed them.

"Pete! Get me my coffee and my Monte Cristo, now!" yelled the familiar voice of Madame Mim from the intercom on Pete's desk.

Pete slapped himself on the forehead in frustration. He speaks into the intercom saying, "Very well, Madame. Getting it now." He looks up at Knuckles' group and said, "Sorry but Ms. Mim is not interested in visitors today."

"Now hold on a minute she says that she'll always be there whenever someone needs happiness." said Omi in protest.

"Never mind, it's okay, Omi. We came from the union." Knuckles said with a smile.

"Union?" asked Pete puzzled.

Knuckles gave everyone the look to play along, "We represent all the workers everywhere, even those very mean and evil." said Knuckles.

"Oh yeah! If someone's unhappy working, we will complain about it!" exclaimed Leon making a smirk.

"Are you happy here?" Tito asked Pete.

Pete frowns as if being asked the most stupidest question ever. "Of course I am!"

"No sense of neglect or oppress dudes?" Jake asked

Pete pauses a bit. Then he turns the intercom away from himself so Madame Mim wouldn't listen in. He said quietly, "I am a bit upset, to tell you the truth. We never have any dental, not even toothbrushes."

"No toothbrushes, he says. How most unfortunate," Tails said shaking his head sadly.

"It's so sad I could cry." Momoko said playing along with her beau.

"Told ya this would be worst." said Abby pretending to be upset.

"I never doubted you for a second Abby." Ty said.

"I must say I am most shocked at this news you bring us." Bonkers said sounding upset.

"It's very upsetting." Cosmo acted along.

"We'd take a look around if you don't mind." Knuckles said as he and his group goes to a door. He stops to speak once more to Pete, "Oh and this is a surprise inspection so don't let your boss in on it, hmmm?"

"Hmmm?" said Ty eyeing Pete closely.

"Hmmm," Knuckles said again.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Sonic and Ty continued on making it seem like they were gonna give themselves away.

"Please, stop that." Knuckles told them annoyance.

"Okay, may as well. She doesn't care what I say anyway. Go on in." said Pete making a gesture that allows them to go on.

Knuckles grabs Tails and puts him on his shoulder as they go into the factory itself via the door.

The factory is very bigger than the lobby. A lot of workers are in there working. Some of them are testing machines on animals like frogs while more are working on making potions and testing them.

"Check it out." Sonic said in awe.

"I guess miracles don't work they way they used to back then, man." Tito said.

"Al right guys let's see if we can find something to help me and Julie-Su." Knuckles said as they explored the whole place.

They came across a room that is opened with flashing lights coming out of it. As they enter, another bright light thundered and flashed. Inside the boss himself Madame Mim is making another potion. The room itself is full with books and a cauldron, which Madame Mim is nearby at.

"A drop of desire. Very lustful." chuckled Madame Mim as she works placing in a potion. As she works, unknown to her, the group came closer. She laughs as she said, "A pinch of passion!" She places the potion in. Then she grabs another potion as she yelled, "And a hint of..." She places it in as he laughs. "Lust!"

"Wonder what she's is cooking up?" Omi asked puzzled.

"Smells like a love potion." Abby observed as she sniffs a bit.

"I'd say a very well made love potion." Erin said.

Knuckles decides to speak up, "Excuse me?"

Madame Mim jumps alarmed, nearly making her mess up her potion. She turned and looks alarmed upon seeing the group.

Looking angry now, Madame Mim yelled, "YOU!"

"Now is that how you greet someone?" Speedy asked.

"Ugh sorry." She sighed as she put on a smile, "What can I do for you loves?"

"You see we came to see you, Madame Mim." said Tails.

"Sorry to bug you and all but it is very important that we speak to you." Cosmo said

"My wife is not happy at all." said Knuckles sighing sadly.

"Oh really? Ever wonder why she isn't happy?" asked Madame Mim sarcastically. The others nod as she goes over to his books. "Well, let's see why, shall we?"

She opened up a book and read through it. He shouted out pointing to a page labeled 'Ariel', "Oh, here's one. Princess: Ariel." She smirked evilly. "'Lived happily ever after'. But...is there any mentions of Echidnas? No!"

See looked the book again skimming through the pages, stopping at one. "Okay. Princess Jasmine ". Oh, look. No Echidnas here either. 'Giselle'. No!"

Madame Mim threw the book away. It landed in front of the guys startling them. Madame Mim then goes through the books tossing them away on purpose through unknown ways but her own.

"Tea and Serenity? No! Sailor Jupiter? No! Kim Possible, Penny Proud, Jenny Wakeman?" asked Madame Mim getting upset as he keeps talking.

As Madame Mim continued going through the titles, the guys looked at some of the books she tossed away.

"Jeez the way how it's all stating in these books, I mean in Beauty and the Beast the girl fell for someone before he was human and I don't think she woulda cared if he stayed a beast." Sonic whispered to them.

"That's true after all so long as they love they can be happy can't they?" Momoko asked.

"Well that depends on who you're asking if some can love." Leon said.

"Like her?" Amy asked pointing to Madame Mim who turned around quickly and shouted. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Wow! Didn't know so many never had anyone like Knuckles!" said Jake said in sarcasm.

"That's the point! Echidnas do not get a happy ending! It does not and will not ever happen!" snapped Madame Mim upset.

"Now hold it right there, woman!" snapped Knuckles as he steps up to her while pointing at the her.

Mim got in his face and yelled, "Don't point at me, you freak of nature!"

The two gave the 'angry anime shocking' look at each other. Before a fight could break out, an employee came in rolling a food carrier.

"I got your Monte Cristo and Coffee, boss." said the employee. He then noticed that Madame Mim is busy with Knuckles at the moment and said, "Oops. Sorry. I can come back later."

Knuckles looked at him and smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"It's okay, we were leaving." said Knuckles. He then said to Madame Mim sarcastically, "Sorry to waste your time, Ms. Mim."

The group looked at the employee about to serve Madame Mim as they exit the room.

Later, the same worker came out whistling with the empty food cart. He went by the janitor's closet. Suddenly, without warning, the janitor's closet door opens up and he was grabbed, being pulled into the closet.

A bit later, a worker wearing the same clothes as the one who was grabbed before goes through the area with the empty food carrier. Of course, if one looks closely, they woulda notice that the worker is a bit echidna like. Plus, he has a tail. In reality, it is Knuckles in disguise. And under the cloth part of the carrier, the others were hiding without making a noise.

"Hey, TGIF, eh, pal?" Knuckles asked an employee in a fake man's voice. To another worker, he said, "Working hard or hardly working, bud?"

Knuckles passed the workers until he sees a room that is labeled 'Potions Room'. He came in there still pushing the carrier. Once he entered the room and closed the door, Knuckles opened the compartment allowing Tails and Sonic who were cramped.

"Get your feet out of my face!" snapped Sonic as he came out from under the carrier. "Geez, that is disgusting."

"Well, you smell worst than a drowned rat." Tails sneered as he dusted herself off.

"Guys you al right?" Knuckles asked reaching inside another compartment and saw Ty, Abby, Omi, Kikki, Erin, Bonkers, Tito, Speedy, Cosmo, Leon, Momoko, and Jake come out.

"Look!" Abby said pointing up.

The group looked and sees a bunch of potions on shelves before them.

"Whew this place has more elixirs than what you could find in a wine cellar." Erin said.

"Enough with the metaphors please!" Amy said.

"Now to find one that could help us." said Knuckles observing the potion, looking for one that can helped.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing as you are." said Tails. Then he smirked, "Already our minds are becoming one."

"Watch it tail boy!" Sonic said getting between the two.

"Yeah if we want an expert of frisking people, we'd let you know!" snapped Ty angrily. He then turned to Knuckles concerned as he said, "Knuckles, this isn't a good idea."

"If you don't want to help, then go watch!" Knuckles snapped annoyed.

"Let's see what we got." Tails said, he begins to fly with tails and grabs onto Erin to fly up to the bottle.

"Me and Tails shall get a closer look from the higher shelves." Erin said.

"I'll help." Kikki said using her monkey like reflexes to climb up the shelves.

"I still think this is a bad idea Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Just keep watch!" Knuckles growled.

"Oh sure keep watch." Sonic said annoyed. Then he smirked evilly as she said, "You know? Maybe I should keep watch. I'd watch that crazy woman arrived and kicked your butts to the curve! I'd laugh and giggled at the same time!"

"What do you see?" Knuckles called from the ground.

"Toadstool Softner," Kikki said reading the potion.

"Oh right. Maybe we could use that BM for martial problems. It is so perfect." said Ty sarcastically.

Tails flew up higher for Erin some more and reads another potion. "Elfa Seltzer?"

"Nope." said Knuckles dismissing the potion mentioned.

"Keep trying!" Amy called out.

"Hex Lax?" Tails called out, reading another potion.

"Tails! See if you could find handsome, c'mon man!" said Tito frustrated. There's a chance they would be discovered at any given moment.

"Or human," Sonic added.

Kikki, Erin, and Tails looked around the shelves. They sigh as Tails said, "Nope. No handsome or humans." Noticing a glass case full of important potions above him, he climbed up to it and looks through the case. He noticed a potion and said. "I found one, 'Happily Ever After'!"

"Does it do anything?" asked Bonkers.

"It says 'Beauty Devine'," Kikki said, reading part of the label.

Looking back, Sonic shook his head in frustration and said, "You know, in some cultures, Hedgehog's are considered as one of the wisest animals ever."

"Especially the talking ones." Speedy said in sarcasm.

Knuckles turned and gasped in horror. Outside the door, the man he ambushed before has escaped from the janitor's closet and is reporting to Pete. Pete took a look towards the Potions Room and sees the whole gang in there.

"Sonic! Ty!" yelled Knuckles alarmed as Pete and the worker runs off to sound the alarm.

"Our covers blown!" yelled Jake alarmed.

Abby then shouted up to Erin, "It'll have to do Erin! We've got company!"

Hearing this, Erin grabs her WaterIce Sceptor turn it into a cat's paw and used the claws and begins to cut through the glass making a circle out of it. When the circle is done, she reached in and grabbed the potion. But she is having trouble getting it out.

"Can we get going, please?" yelped Leon knowing trouble is about to start soon.

"They're getting closer!" Momoko cried.

"Come on!" snarled Erin pulling harder and harder to get the potion out and Tails and Kikki helps Erin out. She is breaking the glass doing so.

"Hurry, Erin!" cried the girls.

Soon the glass breaks making Erin yelled as she fell down with her prize: the potion. Sonic tries to jump up for it but he tripped. Luckily he caught the bottle in his mouth just in the nick of time.

"Good work, Sonic." said Knuckles proudly.

Erin got lucky as she landed on Jake's back. The girl dusted herself off as she got back on the ground and chuckled at Sonic, "Way to use your big mouth, Sonic."

Suddenly they looked up as potions begin to fall down. An alarm sound as a song begins. They turned and sees the door is about to close shut on them.

"Let's go!" yelled Knuckles quickly.

Knuckles grabs Sonic, while everyone slides out of the room quickly. As the group makes their escape. Of course, they see Pete and the other workers blocking their way.

Woman: _**You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt**_

"Scatter!" Erin commanded.

So they all ran off in their directions. Ty flew around with his jetpack carrying Abby while Momoko flew on her broom with Leon at the back, and Jake was in his dragon form, flying around the room. Erin with Tito in her backpack, Cosmo, Speedy, and Bonkers and the monks were jumping around the room from machine to machine avoiding all the workers.

Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Omi, and Kikki, make a run for it as they dodged the energy blasts fired at them while running on top of the potions being tested on. They run towards the wheel as they hold onto their load.

_**And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you and that's worse**_

Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Omi, and Kikki jumped up to two spinning vertically wheels while screaming were heard. Some of the group screams in delight, the others in fear.

_**Ever fallen in love with someone,  
ever fallen in love  
In love with someone,  
ever fallen in love**_

Looking for an escape, Knuckles sees a big pot of potions being mixed, then he noticed the workers charging furiously at the group. He grinned as a new idea formed in his head.

_**In love with someone  
you shouldn't have fallen in love with**_

Knuckles went to the edge of the pot causing it to tip over. The workers gasped as the potions are falling towards them, forcing them to retreat. The group grabs the ropes and swings off while the potions begin falling towards anything in its path.

_**Ever fallen in love with someone,  
ever fallen in love**_

During the rampage, the toads turned into handsome princes while two workers got turned into a wardrobe and an oven. Also, some of the remaining workers turned into flying type Pokemon like Starly, Staravia, Tailow, Swellow, Swablu, Pidgey, and Spearow.

_**In love with someone,  
ever fallen in love  
With someone  
you shouldn't have fallen in love with**_

The heroes, meanwhile, finally escaped to the lobby where Sonic fell onto the ground grabbing the potion. Knuckles grabs it then, along with the others, making their escape out the exit during the chaos.

_**Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
you shouldn't have fallen in love with**_

Later, Madame Mim looked on at the mess that was caused during the madness. She is upset. She knew very well who was responsible.

"Darn it, whose cares who fault it is!" Madame Mim snapped at the workers who transformed. "Get this mess cleaned up or I'd dock your pay! And will someone get me my tea and crackers?"

"Can I have a cola with some Lays please?" Madame Mim groaned as she recognized the voice of her son Chad wearing a short-sleeved dark blue shirt, dark grey jeans, and brown shoes. He looked around, surprised at the mess not knowing what have happened.

"Hey mom. What's happening?" Chad asked Madame Mim as she comes up to him.

Madame Mim sighs in frustration as he said, "Will honey. Mom's busy. Now is not the good time."

"What happened here, did a hurricane hit?" Chad asked.

"It was that Echidna who done this!" yelled Madame Mim angrily.

Frowning, Chad with a thought transforms into his Battle Ready Armor suit, pulls out a FootBomb and made some moves before placing his blade in front of him.

"Where is that freak? I'll slice his head off and put it above my fireplace! I will cut his down where he stands! He will pay the day he took my kingdom from me!" yelled Chad angrily. But then a Swellow flew overhead and made a 'drop' on Chad's suit making him groaned. "I just got this back from the cleaners!"

"Not to worry son." said Madame Mim, taking out a washcloth and cleaning up the suit. "You will still be the King, okay? We still need to come up with something smarter, that's all." said Beryl frustrated. The question is how?

Just then, Pete, who was turned into a Black and White version of himself like out of an old cartoon during the madness, spoke up to his boss holding up a list.

"Excuse me, Madame. Everything we work on is accounted for. All except for this potion." said Pete showing the list.

"What is it that is missing?" Madame Mim snapped as she grabs the list. She reads the bottom of the list and sees it. "Well, it's that potion Ursula and I made together back when we were younger witches. The Echidna must have stolen it during the escape. I don't see why..."

Suddenly Madame Mim realized something and smiles, an idea forming in her head. "Well, interesting. I think I know how we can use this missing potion to our advantage."


	8. Chapter 8: Drinking the Potion

**Chapter 8**

**Drinking the Potion**

After escaping from Madame Mim Incorporation, the group walked through the forest on their way back to the castle.

"That was wild." Sonic said trying to regain his composure.

"We just barley got out of there." Cosmo said.

"You think they'll ever find out what bottle is missing?" Bonkers asked.

"Please that place is loaded with potions by the time they figure it out it'll be the holidays." Speedy said.

"So what does the potion say?" asked Jake looking at the potion Knuckles has in one of his gloved hand.

Ty sees some butterflies. Not resisting he runs over to play with them.

Knuckles begins to read the potion, "'Happily Ever After Potion. Maximum strength. For you and your true love. If one of you drink this, you both be fine. Happiness, comfort, and beauty divine'."

"Both be fine? I don't get it." said Sonic puzzled.

"I guess if it affects me, Julie-Su would be affected too." Knuckles explains. He got the bottle's top opened with everyone else looking at him.

"Wait, Knuckles. I don't like the sound of this for some reason. My Grossology senses are tingling. Get rid of that stupid thing and let's get going." said Ty in concern.

"Oh come on. The potion practically said 'beauty divine'. It isn't that bad." Knuckles said, amused that Ty is being skeptic. He sniffed the potion and suddenly sneezed, sending a part of the potion with the mucus in it onto a mushroom.

"Ha! See? You sneezed because you are allergic to it," snapped Ty crossing his arms. "And don't think I'd rub that stuff on you because I won't do it!"

Erin, Tails, Bonkers, and Tito, form an idea and said, "Say Knuckles? How about I try that thing first in case there is something wrong with it?" Erin bows. "It will be an honor to lay my life on the line for you."

"As for me." Tails bowed as well.

"Hold it, you two!" snapped Sonic as he walked up to them. He isn't going to let Tails and Erin continue being in the sidekick role that's rightfully belongs to him, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki. No way! "Forget it! I am the best friend and I'm about defending others' lives. I'd do it!"

Sonic grabs the potion with his mouth and drinks some of it down. He gave the potion back and paused.

"So...did you feel anything?" asked Ty puzzled.

"Huh. Don't feel different. Do I look different?" asked Sonic puzzled.

"You still look like a hedgehog to me." remarked Tito.

"Perhaps it doesn't work on hedgehog's." Cosmo suggested.

"OH GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Yoshi shouted.

"What's with him?" Jake asked.

"Gets that way around other couples having moments in front of him." Ty explained.

"If Sonic drink it, I'll get affect it too." Amy said.

"So who's gonna taste it?" Bonkers asked.

"I'll give it a shot." Ty spoke up, "I'm not exactly thrilled with my body either."

"What do mean Ty?" Abby asked.

"Look at me I'm a weakling grossologist!" Ty whined.

"No kidding." Tito chuckled to Leon.

"But Ty if you drink, then I will too for my brother." Abby said.

"That's a chance I'll take for my friend." Ty said taking a few gulps of the bottle then Abby took some.

"Anything?" They wondered.

"I don't feel anything either." Ty said.

"Neither do I." Abby said.

"It's Omi's and my turn!" Kikki said, grabed it and drink it and so did Omi.

"Well?" Leon and Momoko asked.

"Funny, I don't fell anything." said Kikki.

"Me, either." Omi said.

"Well Knuckles. Your potion and new life awaits." said Tails nodding to the potion.

Knuckles looks at the potion and sighs. "Well, here's to us, Julie-Su."

"Remember, you drink that and you won't be yourself anymore." said Ty in precaution.

"I know."

"No more wallowing in the mud?"

"I know." said Knuckles once more.

"No more itchy butt cracks?" said Sonic chuckling a bit.

"I know." said Knuckles getting a bit annoyed.

"But you love being who you are..."

Knuckles interrupted Ty, yelling, "I know! But I love Yumi more!"

"Knuckles, wait! Don't!" yelled Sonic and Ty too late, knowing he has pushed Knuckles to drinking the potion.

Soon Knuckles finished off the potion. The whole group waited a moment to see if the potion is working. They then grew horrified when Knuckles' stomach begins to rumble.

"Hit the deck!" screamed Bonkers as he and the others run to hide. Soon it happened: Knuckles passed out some gas. Erin covers her nose as she gagged, "Eeew! No wonder it didn't work. You got the 'Farty Ever After' potion!"

"Must be a dud." said Momoko with a shrug.

"I guess." agreed Cosmo.

Knuckles sighs sadly as he looks at the potion. He was hoping this would finally solve all his problems with his wife once and for all. But now...

"I knew it. Julie-Su and I were never meant to be, ever." said Knuckles sadly.

Suddenly they heard thunder as clouds appeared in the sky without explanation. Sonic begins to whelp.

Ty begins to panic as well as she yelled, "What did I tell you! I knew something's going to happened! I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!"

A bunch of rain pour down onto the ground, making Ty yelped and whimpered.

"Oh brother, mother of me!" groaned Ty as he lies down. "I'm melting! I'm melting!" he soon stays still looking like he's dead.

Knuckles rolled his eyes however as she said, "It's only rain."

"What?" said Ty surprised as he opens his eyes. He, after feeling the rain, chuckles sheepishly. "Oh. I knew that."

The group runs through the rain looking for shelter from the rain. As they leave, none of them is aware that the mushroom that got hit by the mucus-looking potion transforming into a rose...

* * *

The group found an abandoned barn and run into it very fast. As soon as they got out of the rain, they dry themselves off. Knuckles sighs as he pets Sonic, making the hedgehog smiled a bit.

"Not to worry. I mean, so what things are crazy because it's dark, rainy, and Julie-Su's dad hired a bunch of punks to take you out?" said Sonic smiling.

"Watch it!" the Team Ally, Tito, Speedy, Cosmo, Leon, and Momoko said glaring.

"Things will get better by morning. Trust me." Amy said patting Knuckles on the shoulder.

As soon as everyone dried off, they all watched as Amy, Kikki, and Abby begins to sing.

Amy, Kikki, and Abby: _**The sun'll come out...tomorrow**_

As Amy, Kikki, and Abby sings, she suddenly begins to get a bit dizzy as she yawns.

_**Bet your bottom...**_

"Bit my bottom?" said Knukles surprised. He turned to look at Sonic, Omi, and Ty who were falling asleep.

"Good night, sweet prince." said Amy sleepily as she fell asleep, Abby fell next to Ty while Kikki sleept on Omi.

"Guys! Are you all right?" Knuckles said as he tries to wake them up. Nothing worked and soon Knuckles begins to get tired out himself.

Erin and Tito smirked at each other as Tito said, "Hey, boss. Let's shave them."

Of course, Knuckles did not hear as he begins to yawn, "Guys?"

The Echidna moaned as he fell. Erin, Tails, and Tito yelp and didn't get out of the way in time as Knuckles fell unconsciously right on them pinning them down.

The girls chuckle while Erin, Tails, and Tito tried to get freed. "Uh? A little help?"

"He weighs a ton!" Tails cried.

* * *

Back at the castle in the living room, Nina was drinking some tea while King Leon was polishing off his weapons.

"Mom, dad." called Julie-Su.

King Leon looked and sees Julie-Su coming in. "Oh, Lita, hey! You missed dinner, we were worried."

Julie-Su didn't respond as he was silent. Everyone begins to notice something is wrong.

"Is there anything wrong, dear?" asked Nina concerned. She wanted her daughter to be happy but not if she isn't that way by the time the wedding ball comes.

"Listen, dad. I thought about what you said. And now, I'm going to do the right thing." Julie-Su said with determination.

"Good, you listen to reason! I call the boy at once!" said Leon excited, believing that Julie-Su has finally saw reason.

It was a big mistake as they reach for the phone to called Chad over.

"Hold it." Julie-Su said, interrupting the two from getting the phone. The princess sighs as she said, "Knuckles was right. It was mistake to bring him here. So I'm going to go out, find him, and head back to the swamp where we belong!"

As Julie-Su began to leave, everyone else gasped in concerned, though Nina is the only one not thinking the same reason the others are thinking right now.

"Lita, wait." said Nina quickly. She doesn't want her daughter to miss the royal ball she and everyone else have prepared for both her and Knuckles.

"Now, now, I know you're upset but you can't go yet." said King Leon nervously. 'If she goes, everything will be ruined and Madame Mim will go back on her end of the deal!'

"Plus its raining." said Nina.

"No need for you to get wet looking for your beau." King Leon added.

As the doors flung opened, Julie-Su suddenly begins to get woozy.

"Lita?" asked King Leon and Nina concerned when they noticed her wooziness.

Suddenly, without warning, Julie-Su fell to the floor unconscious.

"Lita!" yelled everyone else, running up to his unconscious form.

* * *

Back in the barn, Bonkers, Speedy, Cosmo, Leon, Momoko, and Jake finally got Erin, Tails, and Tito out from under the unconscious Knuckles. And were asleep as well

"Finally. Now why did..."

All were unaware of a bright glowing which illuminated from the barn. Back at the palace, Julie-Su was put into bed.

The royal couple are confused but they decided to leave the room for tonight. Once the door is closed, Julie-Su begins to glow.

Julie-Su continues to glow brightening the whole room. No one knows this, but the potion Knuckles, Sonic, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki drank will take effect the next day.


	9. Chapter 9: Transformtaion

**Chapter 9**

**Transformtaion**

Through Knuckles' perspective he's still a little groggy after passing out last night but could here voices in the background.

"See? He was here like I said. Look at him. He's so hot!"

Knuckles begins to groan as he wakes up. As he opens his eyes, he sees a woman with blue hair and wearing a a pink and black dress, a white beanie, and boots looking at him with a romantic smile on her face.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty!" said the woman happily.

Knuckles yelped as he got up. He looks and sees two other women, a orange hair woman with blue eyes eyes and another woman with red hair and wear a Team Rocket outfit looking at him with blushing looks on their faces.

"Good morning!" said the girls at once.

One of the girls, the red hair one, holds Tails. Tails is awake and smiles happily as he cuddled in her arms.

"Is this your son?" cooed the Red haired woman happily.

"Hey he's my boyfriend!" Erin cried snatching him from the woman.

"Whoa looks like it worked." Jake said as him and everyone got a look at Knuckles.

Knuckles groans as she said, "Geez, I wonder what happened. My head hurts."

"Got you some water, handsome!" said the orange hair girl woman holding out a bucket of water to Knuckles.

Knuckles begins to reach but then he notices something. He has hands and not gloves over his red hands and looked tan and not green!

"What the...?" asked Knuckles alarmed. He grabs the bucket and looked inside the bucket.

He gasped as he sees himself. He now was a human with long red hair with his hat and purple eyes! He does what is naturally: he screams like mad and dropped the bucket as he got up. She looks himself over. He realizes he's wearing tan pants. 'I hope it was the guys who wrapped me up and not these ladies'.

"A buff bod...and a little nose?" asked Knuckles surprised. He feels his hair and said, "Thick, red locks?" He then felt his behind and gasped. "My tail's been replaced with a behind! I'm..."

"Gorgeous." The blue hair said.

"Handsome." The red hair woman added.

"Sexy." The orange hair girl finished.

"My name's Dawn, these are my friends Misty and Jessie." said Dawn happily introducing everyone. "What is your name, hotness?"

"Uh... James Andihca but my nickname is Knuckles." said Knuckles nervously.

"Wow! Are you an athlete??"

"You're tense." Jessie said rubbing Knuckles' broad shoulders.

"I wanna rub Knuckles' shoulders!" Misty complained.

"Forget it, girls! I got his shoulders!" said Dawn as she rubbed Knuckles' shoulder lovingly.

"What am I going to rub?" protested Misty upset.

"I am here first! Get in line like everyone else!" snapped Jessie annoyed.

Erin, Tails, Cosmo, Tito, Bonkers, Jake, Momoko, Leon, and Speedy just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Lucky bastard." Jake said.

"Jake!" they scolded him.

"Looks like Knuckles got his wish after all." Momoko said.

"Look, I appreciated the shoulders rubbing and all," said Knuckles as he got away from Jessie, still trying to keep rubbing his shoulders, "But anyone seen my hedgehog, grossologists, monk, and monkey?"

"Who are you calling a hedgehog/grossologists/monk?"

Everyone in the barn turned and sees someone outside. The voice is definitely Sonic, Ty, and Omi's but they saw was not really them.

Sonic had morphed from a hedgehog into a human too. He has the same hair duo, eyes, and blue bandana and blue jeans. While Ty looked to be taller and buffer but has hair and eyes, Omi is taller with black hair.

"Sonic?" Chase asked.

"Ty?" Erin and Cosmo asked.

"Omi?" Jake and Momoko asked.

"Sonic, you're a…" Tails trailed off.

"A Racer baby!" Sonic cheered, "I can yell!" he yells. "And I got human hands and feet see." He showed them his hands and feet, "And look I'm trotting." He said trotting.

"And Ty and Omi, you look." Leon began.

"Like a Grossologists sweethearts!" Ty said feeling proud. "I'm jogging in place." He said jogging in place without actually running.

"And I'm very talent Xiaolin Warrior Master." Omi said.

"Ty is that you?" a voice called.

"Omi, is that you too?" another voice called.

"Sonic?" a third voice called.

They turned and saw coming from another part of the barn was Abby and to Ty's surprise his jaw drop.

Abby looked to be taller, her hair released from her pony and flowing down her back, and her body is like a adult, everyone's eyes including Speedy's then looked down and saw at body is so beautiful like a mermaid.

Kikki has shoulder length hair but same hair duo, same eyes, ears, and tail. Omi's mouth jaw drop, has hearts out his eyes, and his heart was pounded from his shirt. Amy was now a human with the same hairstyle and eyes and know looks like a tweleve year old girl.

"Wow, I guess that potion really did work." Abby said noticing her sudden seductive body.

"No kidding." Ty said.

"That is one amazing potion we have! What is in it?" Kikki asked

"'Don't take the potion, Knuckles. It's very bad'." said Tito mocking Sonic and his friends. He then groans.

"It says here, 'Warning: Side effects may include drowsiness, burning, itching, oozing, weeping." Leon began and Jake took the bottle.

"Not intended for heart patients, or those… with nervous disorders." Jake stated.

"I'm trotting, I'm trotting in place, yeah!" said Sonic excited as he trots around. He noticed everyone else looking at him, making him say, "What?"

"Well it's official, Knuckles, Sonic, Ty, and Omi have been transformed." Momoko declared.

"And if Abby and Kikki's been transformed as well…" Speedy began.

"Julie-Su must've been affected as well." Knuckles finished.

"Hey guys." said Tails.

"What is it, Tails?" asked Erin curiously.

"It says here, 'To make the effects of this potion permanent, the drinker must obtain his or her true love's kiss by midnight'." Tails said as he reads the label.

"Midnight. Why is it always midnight?" groaned Knuckles in disbelief.

"I guess that's the way things work Knuckles-chan." Momoko said.

"Pick me! Pick me, Knuckles! I'd be your true love!" said Jessie happily getting in front of Knuckles.

Misty pushed Jessie down as she said, "No! I'd be your true love!"

"Heck no, I'll be true... enough." snapped Dawn as he pushed the other two away.

"No offense ladies. You are nice and all but I already have a true love." said Knuckles nervously.

"Awww..." said the girls at once in disappointment.

"Take it from us Knuckles, you're going to have one satisfied Princess." Erin said.

"And face it, you're a lot easier on the eyes." Ty said.

"Why thanks." Knuckles said.

"Inside you're the same old mean salty…" Sonic began.

"Watch it Sonic." Knuckles glaring in annoyance at the human hedgehog.

"...cantankerous, foul, angry Echidna as usual!" Sonic quickly finished.

"Well you are still a same annoying pest!" snapped Knuckles angrily in response.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed.

"And we're still the same old monk, grossologist, monk, and monkey Mew." Ty said but soon realized what he's done.

"Well, Lita time to see the all new Knuckles." Knuckles begins to pose but of course, his wearing pants.

"Well, first things, first. We better get you, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki, out of those clothes!" announced Sonic.

Dawn, Misty, and Jessie looks excited.

--

In the forest, the group waited near some trees as a blue Lim designed like a spaceship is appearing.

"You guys ready?" asked the now human Knuckles.

"Ready." said Jake with a smirk.

Ty grabs a rock and tossed it into the road, allowing the limo to run it over. Inside the limo, the guys named Sokka jumped a bit as they hears a weak growl.

"Jesus!" said Sokka surprised as they stops the limo. They got out to see what they hit and gasped. They sees dragon on the road gasping in pain. The boy did not know that dragon was only pretending.

"Oh no. Poor dragon." Sokka said trying to pet dragon. "Oh I am so sorry, little buddy. What can we do to make it up to you?"

Suddenly the dragon turned into Jake which confused them.

"Well for starters..."

Suddenly Erin, Tails, and Bonkers jumped from out of nowhere, and Erin pointed her sceptor threateningly at the suddenly surprised Sokka.

"Take off the clothes and move gently away!" demanded Erin with a smirk.

"Oh...why me?" groaned Sokka as he removes his clothes.

Later, Knuckles is trying out the same outfit Sokka wore. Sokka is nearby, embarrassed as he is wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Geez, you don't look that bad." said Ty.

"Oh, you look so...so..." Abby said, trying to figure out how to describe Knuckles.

To tell the readers the truth, Knuckles was not only too big for Sokka's clothes, he looks ridiculous. Knuckles has only one word to describe how he looks.

"Stupid." said Knuckles with a groan.

Upon hearing that, they all laugh like mad.

"Sokka?" A waterbender girl came out of the limo followed by another girl with black hair and was blind. Their names are Katara and Toph.

"Is everything all right out here?" Katara asked.

The girls see Sokka in his underwear and Knuckles looking ridiculous in Sokka's clothes. Katara giggled while Toph just look confused.

"What's going on here?" Toph asked them.

The guys tried to explain but Katara could tell what they were doing.

"If you wanted some clothes, you could just asked." said Katara. She reached into the limo and pulls out a suitcase. "We were on our way to dispose of these ordered by our tribe."

Later, Knuckles is now wearing a tan jacket with rolled up sleeves, white shirt, tan pants with a brown belt, and brown boots. Sonic now wears a blue car racer's outfit with white lines and 49, blue and white version of his Sonic Rider shoes, white gloves, and his Sonic Rider goggles are blue but he still has his blue bandanna. Ty wears a blue muscled shirt, black jeans, and shoes.

Abby was now wearing a purple tank-top version of her shirt, same skirt but it is a skort with black leggings, and black sandals. Kikki now wears brown fingerless gloves that reach her elbows, her suit is know a yellow tank top, a yellow skirt with brown leggings, and the same slippers, stockings, and chocker. Amy now wears a red shirt with white collor and stripe, golden bracelets, white jeans, and red and white shoes.

"Well looks like we're ready." Knuckles said.

"Sure are, hop on Knuckles." Sonic said as the human Knuckles hopped onto a blue car without a hood with a red one next to them.

Getting rid of Sokka's clothes, Knuckles waved back to the three saying, "Thank you, all! We will repay you...if we ever see you again."

The group in two different cars rode off to Very Far Away. Soon they arrived at the gates of Very Far Away.

As our heroes enter, a song begins as the people sees the group in cars, looking a bit amazed.

David Bowie: _**Oh, yeah**_

The people who were threatening Knuckles when he first arrives seen him. This time they gave him a different response as they waved gently to him. Knuckles smiles, beginning to like his new form.

_**Turn and face the strange  
Ch-Ch-Changes  
Don't wanna be a richer one  
Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes**_

The guys see them. They pump their arms up towards him, like there signaling him that he's the man

_**Turn and face the strange  
Ch-Ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man**_

Abby and Kikki flipped her hair, making guys blushed as the group on horses make their way to the castle. Sonic eye wink and smiled with bright lights at the ladies, making them blush.

_**Time may change me  
But I can't trace time**_

Outside the castle, the guards stopped.

"State your name and business!" ordered one of the guards.

Knuckles looks surprised but remembers that he's in a new form now.

She said gently, "Tell Princess Lita her husband, Chase Young, is here to see her."

Inside Julie-Su's room, the princess himself yawns as she wakes up and heads to the bathroom. As she cleans up a bit, he didn't notice anything was wrong at first.

_**Still don't know what I was looking for  
And my time was running wild, a million dead-end streets**_

As she is almost awake, she looks into the mirror looking puzzled a bit.

"Man, do I look rough this morning." Julie-Su said, until her vision became clear in the mirror and saw she was a human again which shocked her. The brown hair, green eyes, and the Sailor Scout outfit is back.

_**Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet**_

She responded in the best way ever... She yelled.

_**Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes  
Turn and face the strange**_

As the group approaches the group, Knuckles is shocked upon hearing his wife yelling from the bathroom.

"Lita!" yelled Knuckles.

Inside the bathroom, Lita hears Knuckles from outside.

"Knuckles?" asked Lita surprised and happily.

_**Ch-Ch-Changes  
Don't wanna be a richer one**_

Lita runs out of the bathroom and rushed for outside.

Meanwhile, Knuckles himself runs into the castle. Of course, unknown to him, Lita and him passed each other as Knuckles goes into Lita's room while the princess herself runs outside.

_**Time may change me  
But I can't trace time**_

Inside Lita's room, the former echidna looks around.

"Lita? Where are you?" asked Knuckles concerned.

He turned and see someone looking out the window. As he got closer, he got surprised to see that it is Madame Mim. She chuckled as she turned to Knuckles.

"Hello, handsome." said Madame Mim with a smile.

Outside, Lita run outside looking for Knuckles, unaware that he's inside.

"Knuckles!" yelled Lita concerned. Lita then noticed the others waiting.

"Lita!" said Sonic, Ty, Abby, Omi, Amy, and Kikki happily.

"Sonic, Ty, Abby, Amy, Omi, Kikki?" asked Lita shocked. "What happened to you?"

"Well, it looks like the potion did affect you after all." said Sonic.

"Huh? Potion?" asked Lita puzzled.

"Well, Knuckles, Ty, Abby, Omi, and I took some magic potion and now...we're sexy!" said Sonic happily as he looks himself over.

Lita notices Erin, Cosmo, and Momoko and the guy but noticed Jake and wondered if that was really Knuckles. "Knuckles?" asked Lita.

Jake smirked seductively at Lita as he said, "For you, baby...I could be."

"Yeah, right, Junior. Only in your dreams." Erin groaned.

"Oh man." Jake complained turning back to his human form.

"Guys where is Knuckles?" asked Lita looking around for the location of Knuckles.

"Oh, he went inside looking for you." said Abby nodding towards the castle.

Lita, nodding, run back into the castle yelling, "Knuckles!" She yelped as she nearly trips. She recovered and went back into the castle. "Knuckles, Knuckles!"

Inside Lita's room, Knuckles hears his wife calling for him.

"Lita!" exclaimed Knuckles as he gets ready to rush out to meet her.

Before they could run out, Gantu came out of nowhere and blocked the door.

"Wanna dance, pretty boy?" mocked Gantu evilly.

Knuckles tried to run to the balcony door but more of Madame Mim's minions appeared and blocked that way out.

"Why are you leaving now? Don't you want to see you're wife?" asked Madame Mim with an evil smirk. She points to the window getting a groan from Knuckles. Knuckles and the others go to the said window and looks out it.

Lita went into another room still looking for her husband. As she nears the balcony, she hears a voice coming from it.

"Lita?"

Lita looks towards the balcony and sees Chad dressed in his white and blue skin tight suit. Lita looks puzzled.

"Knuckles? Is that you? What happened to you're voice." said Lita he doesn't sound like the Knuckles she knows and loved.

"True the potion can change a lot of things, Lita." said Chad then he smiles as he held her hand. "But not how I feel about you."

Just then, Queen Nina and King Leon arrived.

"Lita, what are you doing out here?" asked Nina. She, along with the others, gasped upon seeing Chad.

"Chad?" asked Leon.

"Oh, that's a new nickname I picked for myself." Chad chuckled covering it up. He then placed an arm around Leon and said, "So, dad...I hope you liked the new me."

Nina frowns. She doesn't know why but there's something about 'Knuckles' she doesn't like. She said, "Who are you really?"

"Oh come on, mom. It's me, Knuckles. I know you never get a second chance at a first impression," Chad said smiling as he holds Lita who is still unsure, "But what do you think?"

They can only chuckle nervously. They knew the truth but are forced to remain silent.

Back in Lita's room, Chase looks horrified as the man she loved is with Chad who is posing as her. Knuckles didn't know what Chad is doing.

"Lita, Lita, in here!" Knuckles yelled trying to get Lita's attention. But Lita doesn't seem to hear or see him.

"Lita, Lita. Please help me." said Madame Mim mocking Knuckles. She chuckled. "Sorry, but I don't think your wife can hear you from where she's at."

Knuckles sighing sadly.

"Forgive me for saying this but I think you messed up her life for too long as it is." said Madame Mim in pretend gentleness.

Knuckles sheds a tear as he looks out the window at Lita. "I only wanted her to be happy. That's all."

Madame Mim pats her on the back and said, "She is now. Poor dear. You got to admit, she has found the Prince of her dreams."

"But look at me...I did so much for him."

Madame Mim made a pretend sad sigh as she said, "Stop living in a movie with a happy ending, Knuckles."

"Face it. She's a princess and you're a echidna. No potion will change that no matter how much you want it to."

"I...I love her. I can't..." Knuckles began to say.

"If you really loved her, you'll have to let her go." said Madame Mim in pretend sadness.

Knuckles sighs sadly. He knew Madame Mim was right. Perhaps Lita would be more happy if she is with a prince, the right one, after all. Knuckles walks out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Give Up or Not?

**Chapter 10**

**Give Up or Not?**

Outside, the gang turned upon hearing Knuckles coming out. They looked concerned however as Knuckles is walking out sadly and without Lita with him.

"Knuckles?" asked Sonic in concern.

"You al right?" Ty asked in concern.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked in concern also.

Knuckles just looked at the others before walking off slowly.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but we better follow him to make sure he doesn't commit suicide." Rai said as they followed him.

All went after Knuckles unaware while back inside the castle, Lita is walking away with someone whom claims to be Knuckles. Of course, Lita feels that something is wrong, especially the way Knuckles, or Chad unknown to her, has his arm around her. Lita looked back at her parents watching as she leaves.

Nina looks concerned then looks at Leon and the others as she said, "Leon, you didn't have a hand in this, did you?"

"No. Not at all." Leon said as he chuckled nervously.

The group trying to follow a depressed Knuckles walked through the streets. They have a bad feeling something has happened and they have to know what. In the Leaky Cauldron later, the same place Leon visited the other night, a sad Knuckles with his pals are sitting at the bar as Dren was singing once again while playing the piano.

Dren: _**People just ain't no good  
I think that's well understood**_

Knuckles has finished explaining what has happened to her friends. The others feel down as Cree appeared bringing everyone drinks.

"There you go guys." said Cree.

"Thanks Cree." sighed Jake sadly.

Cree observed the group she hates to see customers this way, especially those she hasn't seen until now.

"So what's your story? Why are you all depressed?" asked Cree.

Knuckles sighs sadly as he said, "It was a stupid mistake, guys." Everyone looked at him as he continued, "I should never have rescued Lita from that tower. If only I woulda stay..."

"What, Knuckles ever since you met Lita you've become a different person." Sonic said

"Oh, I really hate Mondays." Speedy said sipping his tea.

Ty sighs in frustration as he looks at Knuckles. "Why did you do it? You walked away from the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I didn't have a choice. She prefers that Prince, Chad Dixion." Knuckles said, sighing in defeat.

"Oh please Knuck! I have seen his kind before." remarked Erin rolling her eyes upset.

"Yeah, a pretty boy who thinks only for himself and that everything should be served to him on a platter." Tito said.

"Besides he's nowhere near as responsible as you Knuckles." Bonkers said.

"Oh man, are you kidding? He's gorgeous." giggled Cree who overheard the conversion. "He has a face that looks like it was carved by angels."

"Sounds like he's really dreamy." agreed Erin in sarcasm.

"Guys, this isn't helping Knuckles any. I think the best thing to do is go back to the castle and talk to Lita." said Cosmo.

"What the point she has her prince and she human again." Knuckles said.

"But Knuckles, that potion you took only work forever if you kiss her before midnight." Jake said.

"You are her true love, not stuck up football player jerk." Erin said

"So what, she thinks he's me, if she kisses him it'll last forever for her and not me, it'll be fore the best she remains a human and I go back to being a echidna." Knuckles said sipping his drink.

"But you did this just for her." Cosmo said.

"It's for the best for everyone. Lita's parents liked Chad and Lita has finally got the chance to be with the handsome prince she wanted." Knuckles sighs as he picks up his cup. "In the end, everyone wins."

"Except you, Knuckles. I still get you, you know? You love Lita." said Amy sighing sadly. She still couldn't believe Knuckles would just give up the woman he loves over what is supposed to be.

"Which is why I let her go. I love her."

Suddenly a familiar figures came into the pub and walks to the bored.

"Excuse me, is she here?" said a familiar voice.

Cree looks up at the figure and points in the back. "Yeah, she's in the back."

Just then Knuckles looked up and looked surprised. That voice belonged to King Leon headed to the backroom.

"What're they doing here?" Erin asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kikki said as they snuck away.

Outside, the group creeps around the building and found a window that goes to the backroom. As they looked in, they see Leon's group speaking with some figures.

"Hey Madame Mim, Chad." chuckled Leon nervously nodding to the others.

Madame Mim frowns deeply while Chad watched in boredom.

"Leon, this better be a good reason why you asked us to come to this dump." snarled Madame Mim annoyed.

"I'd start first. I am concerned. Lita isn't warming up to Chad here." said Leon nodding to Chad.

"FYI not my vault." said Chad rolling her eyes,

"Of course not my dear." Madame patted Chad's hand.

"I mean I have to pretend to be that Echidna."

"No, no. It's no one's fault." said Leon nervously. "I just think we should just call the whole thing off!" said Leon.

"What," yelled Madame Mim and Chad in shock.

"No one could be forced to fall in love with anyone, especially with someone Lita doesn't truly love." Leon said dryly.

"I beg to differ." Madame Mim began, "I do it all the time." she continued poofing up a bottle of something, "Get Lita to drink it and when she kisses the next man, she will instantly fall in love with that man. And that will be Chad."

"No way! Forget it!" yelled Leon angrily.

"Say that again?" said Madame Mim, narrowing her eyes upset.

"I can't do it. Not to my daughter!"

With a snarl, Madame Mim turned to a horrified Leon as she said, "Listen up and listen good. You will go through with this. Don't forget, I help you with your happily ever after, and I can take it away like that."

"No your Excellency." Leon said.

"I see we are still on good terms. Let's go." she begins to leave. "I need to work on Chad's hair before tonight. Oh he's hopeless. He's so huge in the front, he can't reach the back. You need someone to do the back, dear."

"Thanks, mom." said Chad.

"Mom?!" yelled Sonic and Erin surprised from outside.

Unfortunately, he yelled too loudly as everyone in the room turned and gasped upon seeing Knuckles' group at the window.

Quickly, Omi said nervously, "Uh...hey look, Kikki! A Race Car Driver and his sidekick!" said Omi pointing at Sonic and Erin, who smiled quickly.

"It's the Echidna!" yelled Madame Mim alarmed.

Knuckles hopped into Sonic's car and everyone in the other bots and made their escape.

Madame Mim and Chad run outside and see that it was hopeless to try to catch up to them. They see Leon's soldiers who were waiting for their king to finish up his business.

"Stop them! They robbed from us!" yelled Madame Mim pointing at Knuckles' group escaping.

"Bandits!" cried Chad.

"Get them!" snapped Madame Mim.

"Now...arrest them!" snapped Madame Mim as the possessed guards chased Knuckles and his friends.

That evening at the castle, a huge crowd has gathered for the royal wedding ball of Lita and her husband Knuckles. Fireworks went off with lights displaying. Nearby is a female mouse named Minnie dressed as Joan Rivers.

"The abs are fab and it's gluteus to the maximus here at tonight's Very Far Away Royal Ball blowout!" said an announcer off-screen; Limos and such are arriving as the announcer continued, "The limos has arrived with guests arrived!"

Coming out from one of the limos, a familiar pink haired Japanese pop star came out with her boyfriend.

"Here comes Ami Onuki and her beau Ash Ketchum!" said the announcer.

"Oh, oh! What are they wearing? I really enjoyed that!" said Minnie happily in her best Joan Rivers voice. "Everyone is to honor both Princess Lita and Sir Knuckles the Echidna. Oh my stars! Look!" Minnie points excited as a duck and a dog walked down the aisle. "It's Donald and Goofy! Oh, oh! It's Fievel Mousekewitz and his sister Tanya! Aren't they so cute? Just then someone holding a sweeper came by and sweeps them up.

"Well, they were."

Then a limo appeared causing Minnie to giggle, "And here comes Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"

A limo door opens up and Buffy fell.

"Hey, watch it!" Buffy announced .

Just then a familiar Ship flew down and landed. Minnie gasped as she said, "Oh, oh! Look, here he is! The one and only... Madame Mim, owner of Mim's Incorporation!"

Madame Mim herself came out of the ship and waved to everyone as she walked down the aisle.

"Hello people of Very Far Away! Can I get a whoop whoop?" Madame Mim shouted. Some of the crowd made 'whoop whoop' noises. She then shouted out, "May all your endings be happy and lasting!" Madame Mim chuckles evilly to herself, "Until midnight that is."

"We'd be right back with the Royal Very Far Away Ball after these messages!" This is coming from Mask Computer who is repeating what the monitor showing the royal ball said. He, along with the good guys watching Knuckles's home, is watching the royal ball as of right now.

"Mask Computer, no need to repeat yourself, okay?" asked Dark Wing Duck in annoyance.

"Geez, these ball shows are lame." groaned Truman as he watched the tube. "They bored me. Can someone changed it to 'Wheel of Fortune: Rockin' Roll edition'?"

"Can't." said Timmy with a shrug. "We are not flipping anywhere until we see Knuckles and Julie-Su."

"Hey Simon!" said Alvin to Simon sitting on a table with his bros. "Toss me a dog, will ya?"

"Okay." said Simon trying to get Alvin a hotdog. Of course, due to it being dark, it is difficult to get to it.

"Your left, Simon." said Alvin as he sighs in frustration.

Theodore then grabs the hotdog and tossed it but it landed right in the dead fish bowl.

Another program suddenly came on the monitor and said, "Tonight on _Cops_..."

"Suddenly, something good." said Truman smiling happily.

On the monitor, they see a few humans composed of males and females, a man, a buff boy, a preteen girl, a tall boy, a golden blonde girl, a toon, a dog, a plant girl, a witch, and a wizard. The man was riding in the car with a race car man while all the others riding in the red one through the forest with the guards in pursuit.

"We got a race car driver and a couple of cars going east into the forest! Need backup, over!" boomed one of the guards.

"Weird. There's something familiar about some of those people." said Timmy puzzled as he looks at the monitor.

The voice boomed as the chase continued, "It's time to teach these mad people that their 'Heck Will Boiled Over' attitudes won't cut it here."

Next on the streets, the group got knocked off their cars. The guards grabbed most of them while they struggled.

"Let us go! We have rights to no police brutality!" snapped the buff boy angrily.

"Please! Let us go! I got to talk to Princess Lita!" cried the man.

"Shut it, you!" snapped a guard as he takes out some mace and sprayed him, making them yell.

"You there frisk the pink hair girl!" a guard commanded another.

"With pleasure." The guard said seductively walking to Amy and stuck his hand down her shirt.

Amy not liking this kicked him in the groin, "Pervert!" she shouted, 'Only Sonic can do that.'

"Get your hands off my girl!" the race car dude shouted.

The dragon was running around the guards in circles but was shocked with a tazer and fell down unconscious.

"Let me go, I warn you!" Omi cursed.

"Let go of my Omi!" Kikki cried as she was held back.

"Will they escape or did someone really let the cat out of the bag?" boomed a voice.

"You creeps let go!" yelled Erin. The guards jumped her. She tries to fight back but she was defeated and slammed onto a wall. A plastic bag with something in it fell from her person.

"Ah ha. Catnip." said a guard as he picks it up.

"Uh...that isn't mine, really." said Erin chuckling nervously.

The group at Knuckles' home watched as the ones being taken by the guards are shove into a van.

"Someone find Lita!" cried Knuckles.

"I'm a Yoshi, really!" insisted the cute female as she is shoved in too.

When they are all in the van and when the doors closed, the black haired man shout out,

"Tell him that I am really her husband Knuckles! Someone..."

The man screamed as a guard sprayed him again knocking him back.

Timmy's eyes widen as he shouts, "Hold that image!"

Truman clicks a button on the monitor freezing the show.

Truman rewinded to what is happening to Knuckles. The red haired man shouted out, "Tell her that I am really her husband, Knuckles! Someone..."

The man screamed as a guard sprayed him again knocking him back. The group pause the action, stunned.

"What in blazes is happening?" said Alvin in shock.

"Knuckles a human!" announced Timmy in shock.

"So uh..." DarkWing Duck said beginning to talk. "You guys wanted to stay to watch the royal ball or go there and pick them up?"

"Do you really needed to ask?" asked Simon in concern. He and the others got to help Knuckles and quickly.

"We have to help them!" Timmy said standing up.

"Do we have to; I mean Gilligan's Island is starting." Truman complained.

"Yes, we have to help all of them!" Simon said.


	11. Chapter 11: Bust out of Prison

**Chapter 11**

**Bust out of Prison**

At the castle as things are getting underway, Leon sighs sadly as he begins pouring some tea into cups lying on a tray.

"Oh, how I wish I shoulda told Nina the truth before I made that deal with Madame Mim." said Leon sadly as he pours. "I can't believe it come down to this."

Leon takes out the love potion and pours it in one of the cups meant for Lita. Picking up the tray, Leon went to Lita's room.

Inside there, Lita, dressing the same way she did the day she met her husband, looked out the window, frowning as Chad, the one who claimed to be Knuckles, makes poses and blow kisses. As she looks out, her father entered.

"Lita?" asked Leon then he sees her daughter. "Oh, figure you would be here." Leon holding the tray of cups of tea. "Listen, how about some good tea before the ball?"

Lita sighs as he looks at them. "I don't want to come."

"What?" asked Leon surprised and concerned. "Come on, be reasonable. Everyone here came in honor of your marriage to Knuckles!" insisted Leon.

"One problem, dad." said Lita frowning as she points to Chad. "That guy down there is not my Knuckles!" Leon looked out the window and sees, kinda, what Lita meant. Chad is flirting with some of the girls making them blushes. Lita sighs as he said, "Look at him."

Leon said, "It's true that he looks different and is acting a bit different, but people can sometime changes for the ones they love." Leon sighs as he continued, "I have changed so much for your mother."

"Are you kidding? How could he change? He's acting like a lunatic!" yelled Lita in disbelief.

"Look, just come down to the ball and give Knuckles another chance." insisted Leon. "Who knows? You may actually like the new and improved Knuckles."

Lita sighs. Although she should give 'Knuckles' another chance, she said, "I liked the old Knuckles than the new one better. He's the one I fell for. I...I wish I give something to have him back."

Leon looked down in guilt. By being forced into getting Knuckles out of the picture by Madame Mim demands, they have let Lita down. They knew Lita really loved Knuckles, yet Leon couldn't bring himself to accept it.

Leon looked up and gasped as he sees that Lita is about to reach the cup that has the love potion.

"Wait! That's mine!" exclaimed Leon as he grabs the cup. "I am drinking decaf and all."

Lita pauses then smiles as he takes another cup, a normal cup, and said, "Thanks."

As Lita drinks the cup and leaves, Leon smiled sheepishly and got concerned.

'What would Madame Mim say if he knew what I just did?' thought Takeo. He knew what would happen. Big trouble.

--

In a prison some sort, Sonic groaned as he struggled against the chains holding him captured, while everyone else was chained to the wall with cuffs negating their powers.

"Let me out of here! You can't do this to us! Let us go! We got rights you know? What happened to the right to remain silent, someone is supposed to say that! Nobody said that I have the right to remain silent!" snapped Sonic angrily.

"Sonic. You have the right to remain silent." said Knuckles, "What you lack is the capacity."

"Man we gotta get out of here before we loose our minds!" Tails said.

"Guys, you down there?!" a voice called.

"I think we just did." Knuckles said.

"Wait a minute look up!" Amy said as they looked up.

Everyone looked up to the top of the tower. Up there is a familiar group, to those who knew them anyway, looking down through a celled window.

"Who is that?" asked Tito puzzled.

"Timmy! Truman!" said Knuckles with a smile.

"We're here to help you, Knuckles." said DarkWing Duck.

"Good! Get us out of here!" exclaimed Abby.

Timmy and Truman set up some bombs intending for someone to light them. Theodore took out a match and tries to light it but he tripped by accident and fell into the hole along with the match. Some of the group shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Oh I'll deal with this." Aiko said as she got her wand and chant her spell, "Light up the bombs!" she pointed the bomb and it exploded the bars.

Truman and Timmy went down and let out Knuckles and his friends out of their chains.

"Thanks guys." Knuckles said.

"We risk our lives to save you and now you have to stop Lita from kissing the fake you." Doremi said.

"You got to I don't like Chad even more then I did when I was ten." Erin said.

"What?!" Tails asked.

"Long story." Erin smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think Lita needs him, she's needs the real Knuckles." Tito said.

Knuckles thought for a second and smirked at them and they smiled knowing they have his trust.

"Everyone, we got to stop that kiss." said Knuckles in determination.

"Wait. You wanted to let her go, remember?" said Sonic, secretly happy that Knuckles decided to do the right thing after all.

"At first, but I can't let them do this to Lita!" Knuckles said.

"Well, this is more like it." said Omi raising a hand in the air smirking. "Knuckles has come to his senses. About time to.

"But how're we going to get in, Madame Mim will probably have guards surrounding the palace." Simon said.

"You're right, how're we going to get in?" Cosmo asked.

"I can splash the party to stop them." Erin suggest.

"I can go dragon and crash the party." Jake suggested.

"Ben we don't want to start a scene by wrecking the place." Tails said.

"Well there's gotta be someway." Hazuki said.

"Wait a minute, Timmy do you still know Jorgen Von Strangle?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure he lives in Fairy World. Why do you ask?" Timmy asked puzzled.

"Because we'll need power, lot's of it!" Knuckles said smirking knowing he has a plan.


	12. Chapter 12: Hero

**Chapter 12**

**Hero**

In Fairy World in a huge mansion, the door opens up to reveal the most powerful Fairy in the Universe; Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Timmy Turner, what're you doing here?" Jorgen asked overjoyed.

"Fire up your magic Jorgen, we need something big." Timmy commanded.

Later outside the Fairy Mansion, flashes appeared as a growl is heard.

"It's alive! It's alive!" said Truman inside the mansion laughing excited.

"Calm it down, Frankenstein, okay." said Aiko inside the mansion annoyed.

"Al right, let's go!" Knuckles commanded his troops.

In the streets of Very Far Away, people were at a restaurant drinking their coffee. Suddenly they heard some rattling. They look at their cups with the coffee that is shaken. They turned to see where it was coming from then looked alarmed as the heroes, except for Sonic, Amy, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki in Sonic's blue car while Erin was driving Tails, Tito, Bonkers, and Speedy in the red car, Momoko was riding her broom with Leon, Jake flew with Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, the chipmuncks, and Truman while the DarkWing was riding on bike with Gosalyn, Lunchpad, and Honker.

"Run, drive, fly while you still can! He's back!" screamed Sonic as he drive passed.

The crowd looks and screamed in horror as a giant robot version of Timmy **(A/N) From Fairly Odd Parents in Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad)** appeared roaring. The monster stomped on a cart as it went by. The giant monster is actually Glactimus; Timmy's robot double.

"Go for it, Glactimus!" cheered Knuckles excited as it unknowingly destroyed a sign resembling Madame Mim's business as it goes towards the castle.

"Okay, there it is, Glactimus. Get to the castle." said Timmy nodding to Glactimus.

The Glactimus stops as it sees a shop selling Starbucks, with a sign that looks like a Starbucks coffee cup as well. It reaches over for the sign.

"Hey, hey! Stop that!" said Knuckles alarmed.

But it's too late as he pulled the fake drink right out as more screams were heard. It looks at it and frowns. It roars as it throws the sign away.

"Hey, Glactimus, down here," Glactimus looked down and sees a Sonic and the two cars.

"Look at the pretty cars!" said Omi happily.

Glactimus, interested, begins to follow the horses who wanted it to follow them.

"Knuckles the horses, Glactimus! Let's go!" Erin cheered as the groups and the cars lead the Perfect Glactimus monster while the remaining heroes.

In the castle at the ball, Leon, wearing a red robe with armor at his chest area, brings Lita to Chad. Lita, frowning, takes Chad's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Princess Lita and her new husband, Knuckles!" announced an announcer as the two waved.

The audience cheers as Nina clapped for her daughter, although she still looks uneasy.

Lita got more concerned when Chad made some winks and poses. She said, "Chad, what on earth are you doing?"

"Playing the part as usual, Lita." said Chad trying to pretend to be Knuckles.

"Knuckles, is that glitter on your lips?"

"Mmm, cherry flavored. Wanna taste?" Chad said as he leans over to try to kiss Lita, believing that she has drunk the tea and love potion by now.

"Knuckles!" yelled Lita annoyed as she pushed him a bit. "What is up with you? Ever since I saw you again, you weren't acting like yourself! I'm outta here!" Madame Mim sees this while she is near the piano and is very concerned. If the real Knuckles shows up soon, all her plans would be ruined. She knew it when Chad gave a 'I tried' shrug to her.

"Boys!" said Madame Mim quickly to the piano player. "Get C Minor, now!

As the player begins to play, Madame Mim transforms her clothes into a red dress like Jessica Rabbit and turn beautiful. Some of the guys cheered.

"Everyone, I'd like to dedicate this song to Leon's daughter, Princess Lita Kino and Prince Knuckles." said Madame Mim as she points to the departing Lita and the standing Chad.

The girl stops in confusion as spotlights shone on both her and Chad. She turned as Chad came up her and reach out to take her hand.

"Hey, Lita, how about we dance?" asked Chad with a smirk.

Lita looks more confused as the crowd begins to shout as Beryl himself begins to sing.

Madame Mim: _**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?**_

The crowd cheers for Lita and 'Knuckles' to dance. Lita looks confused but takes Chad's hand. Madame Mim's boy takes the princess to the dance floor.

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**_

Chad with a smile danced with Lita. This got the princess suspiciously especially since how well her 'husband' is dancing.

"Since when did you learn to dance?" asked Lita with a frown.

_**Isn't there a powerful warrior  
Upon a fiery steed?**_

"Trust me, Lita. Tonight love will show a whole bunch of scary surprises." said Chad with a smirk.

Madame Mim got on a piano as the piano player continued playing.

_**Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need**_

Meanwhile outside the castle, the heroes are on their way with Glactimus in pursuit as the song continues.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

"All right, Glactimus!" cheered Timmy as they approached the castle.

"Let's crash the party!" yelled Knuckles.

The castles, the one guard, see Glactimus and became alarmed.

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

"Get the laser cannons ready!" ordered a guard.

The guards get the laser cannons ready.

"Fire!" ordered the same guard.

The guards fired the laser cannons. The guys saw it coming.

"Incoming!" yelled Momoko flew beside Glactimus.

"Look out, Glactimus!" warned Leon alarmed.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

One of the lasers hits Glactimus right in the chest. This only ended up infuriating the Robot.

"That had to hurt." said Kikki in concern.

"They shouldn't have done that." remarked Timmy nodding in agreement.

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life**_

Glactimus roared in rage and laser cannons pop out his body and began blasting the guards. The guards screamed and get out of the way as it destroys one of the laser cannons

"All right!" cheered Jake excited.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Abby.

"Kick some butt!" screamed Ty.

Back inside the castle, Lita was spun around by Chad When she stops, she sees the so-called Knuckles putting a rose in his mouth and does a tango with him. During this, Nina sees her husband Leon sighing sadly.

_**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy**_

Outside, Knuckles shouts to Glactimus, "Go, Glactimus!"

Glactimus nods and charged at the gates intending to get through.

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me**_

The guards recovered long enough to get the laser cannons ready again.

"Use the secret weapon!" a guard ordered.

So they got ready a large pot filled with lava getting ready to pour it on them.

"Lava, what're we going to do?" the chipmuncks's cried.

"Leave this to me!" Erin said forming hand signs, "Water Ice Sceptor: Water Ice Splash Exterminate!" she shouted releasing a wave of water with ice that soaked the lava turning it into stone.

"Let's see how they like this!" Speedy shouted firing arrows.

"Fire Ball!" Jake shouted.

"Wudia Neptune: Water!" Omi shouted.

Ty an Abby shout green slime from their arm cannons and Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko use magical stage. When all attacks collided with the hardened lava they shattered into little pebbles.

_**Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat**_

Knuckles then motioned to Glactimus and said, "Care to do the honors, Glactimus?"

Glactimus nodded as it goes on towards the castle once more. Now Glactimus attacked the gate and begins to try to pull it now very strongly.

"Almost there!" said Erin excited.

"Glactimus, look out!" gasped Tails.

Everyone else gasped in horror as the guards fired a ray coming at them.

"Guys!" gasped Cosmo in horror.

Glactimus managed to block his friends still on his shoulders but roared because he couldn't block himself in time. Everyone now sees a bunch of foam that looks like some sort of ugly white wig on top of Glactimus.

Back at the ball, Madame Mim danced, getting jiggy with it, as she continued singing.

_**Up where the mountains  
Meet the heavens above**_

During the singing, Chad was dancing with Lita. Of course, the princess was not only still unsure, but she was forced to dance as well.

_**Out where the lightning  
Splits the sea**_

Back at the gate, despite getting hit, Glactimus kept on pulling the gate down.

"Heave!" yelled the gang.

"Ho!" added Knuckles.

_**I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**_

Glactimus roared more as more of the deadly ray hits it hardly. Quickly, Knuckles and the gang jumped through the gate as the others watched on in concern and horror.

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood**_

Knuckles jumped off Glactimus as, to her horror, it fell into the moat roaring in pain.

"Noooooo!" screamed Timmy in horror. He didn't want this to happen to Glactimus. It was a friend to his, even when it was evil.

_**I can feel him approach  
Like the fire in my blood**_

During this, Knuckles got into the gate in time.

Meanwhile back at the ball, Chad is still dancing with the princess dropping the rose near her. As Chad got near her, Lita thought quickly and grabbed the rose, placing it in her mouth.

"Sorry. My turn for the rose." said Lita quickly.

Chad groans but kept on dancing with Lita anyway. He will have another shot hopefully, for him, soon.

Back at the gate, as the group got inside the guards attack but Erin uses a ice chain to tie the guards, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Momoko used their powers to knock the guards out, while Jake help Knuckles in pulling down the switch, making the bridge fall down all the way. As the guards went unconscious.

"Everyone, let's go!" Knuckles yelled to everyone outside.

The group cheered. In the moat, Timmy looks down horribly as Glactimus sank into the moat while still on him.

"Glactimus, don't leave me!" cried Timmy.

"Be good." said Glactimus.

"Nooooo!" screamed Timmy sadly as Glactimus continued sinking. Of course, he would have sunk with him have Tails and Erin haven't grabbed him while in the car and put him on the bridge.

"I can't leave! Glactimus needs me!" pleaded Timmy in concern.

As they goes near the entrance, more guards appeared to try to stop them. Knuckles and the gang got concerned.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

Everyone who are running smirked and shouted allowing the car to jump over the startled guards. Everyone else pushed their way through them. As they run through the castle, the guards went after them. Erin, Tails, and Bonkers looked at them and glares.

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And she's gotta be larger than life**_

Tails, Erin, and Bonkers jumped off the car they are on. The riders stopped upon seeing this.

"Guys?" asked Knuckles in concern.

"Go on! Your princess needs you!" shouted Tails.

"We can handle this." said Bonkers nodded.

The group, knowing that they are sacrificing themselves to keep the guards at bay, runs off to the ball leaving the girl, fox boy, and bobcat behind.

"Time we pay off our debt." said Erin.

The guards, arrived. They stopped and smiled sweetly as Tails, Erin, and Bonkers gave them the cute-looking sad eyes.

"You wouldn't hurt a sweet little fox boy, girl, and bobcat like us, would you?" asked Tails sweetly.

"Awwww..." said the guards smiling. It was too late as Erin, Tails, and Bonkers took out their weapons and jumps knocking the guards out.

"WaterIce Sceptor!" Erin shouted firing water shots at the guards.

Tails uses his taisl to fly and hit the guards and Bonkers hit them with anvils and hammers at the guards became flat.

Soon at the ball, Madame Mim is almost done with the song as the rose in Lita's mouth got removed.

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

Chad leans forward and is about to kiss Lita...when the doors of the castle flung opened.

_**I need a hero!**_

"Hold it right there!" yelled Knuckles from the doors.


	13. Chap13: Stopping Madame Mim

**Chapter 13**

**Stopping Madame Mim**

Everyone turned and gasped in surprise and horror, the horror part coming from the bad guys. The cars disappeared as they came in.

Knuckles got out of Sonic's car and walks towards Chad, snapping, "Hey you, back away from my wife!"

"Knuckles?" said Lita in shock. She recognized Knuckles' voice and attitude anywhere.

Madame Mim is furious as she glares at Knuckles, takes out her wand, and snapped, "You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?! Well, now I've had enough! Time for me to end your life forever!"

"Go near Knuckles and you'll answered to us, Mim!" snapped Amy who stood beside Sonic holding her Hammer.

"And to us!" agreed Speddy holding his arrows.

"And the Grossologist!" Ty said as he and Abby hold their weapons.

"And Omi and Kikki!" Omi said, holding Kikki's hand.

Madame Mim is furious. It's time she got rid of these pests once and for all. While she's distracted, Knuckles shouted out, "Now!"

Nearby, Doremi is between Hazuki and Aiko who has their friend in a blanket.  
"One Doremi-chan in a blanket coming up!" shouted Hazuki and Aiko as they swing Doremi at the witch. Doremi grabs Madame Mim and hits her a few times with her arms.

"Get off me, you brat!" snapped Madame Mim as she tries to get Doremi off.

"Truman!" yelled Chase as he grabs Truman. "Get that wand!" as he threw Truman, who got his hands out, at Madame Mim.

Madame Mim kicks Doremi down and saw Truman coming for her. Truman tries to grab for the wand but she zaps him with it. When Truman landed, he is turned into a teenager.

"I'm a real teenager!" said Truman happily as he jumped around.

After Doremi was kicked off by Madame Mim, she charges towards Knuckles until Leon and Momoko jump in front of her.

Momoko chants her spell and said "Blow her away!" shouted as she throws wind at Madame Mim blowing her back.

"Wind Blast!" Leon shouted releasing a wind that caught Madame Mim causing her to drop her wand.

Timmy runs over and grabs the wand. Madame Mim recovers, looks furiously and chases him. He throws the wand and yelled, "Someone grab it!"

Tito jumped up and caught it in his mouth.

"Tito! Over here!" yelled Cosmo. Madame Mim tries to jump for it but Cosmo grabs it in the nick of time.

"All right, Cosmo!" shouted Speedy with a smile.

With Madame Mim trying to jump her, Cosmo tossed the wand to the chipmuncks. Theodore got it but then it went off and was fired at Truman.

"I'm a real teen!" said Truman happily. But then he was zapped and he was restored to normal. He looks down and sighs. "Never mind."

Madame Mim and Knuckles jumped for the wand and began fighting over it.

"Away from my wand, you hideous Echidna!" roared Madame Mim angrily.

The wand suddenly fell into the air. Suddenly it was grabbed, by Sonic, Amy, Ty, Abby, Omi, Kikki, Erin, Tails, and Bonkers who quickly grabbed the wand and landed on Sonic's car.

"All right! Pray for mercy from Erin, Tails, Bonkers..." Sonic and his pals began happily.

"...and Sonic, Ty, Abby, Amy, Omi, and Kikki!" said Erin, Tails, and Bonkers with a grin.

"It's not over yet!" Madame Mim turned to Chad and yelled, "Chad, she's dranken the potion! Kiss her now!"

"Oh no!" gasped Amy in horror. "Someone stop him before..."

But it's too late as Chad grabbed Lita and forced her to do the one thing Knuckles fear would happened: kissed him.

"...That happens." groaned Amy sadly.

"No!" gasped Knuckles in horror.

"We're too late." said Cosmo sadly.

Sonic, Ty, Abby, Omi, Kikki, and the others hung their heads over, Erin's group feared that Lita is now Chad's love.

Soon Lita parted her lips from Chad's. For a while, it seems that it was too late as the girl smiled and held Chad's head gently causing the prince to smile. Suddenly, Lita's face looked angry and head butted Chad, knocking him to the ground, much to the surprise of the villain and the crowd.

"That was gross! Never kiss me again!" snapped Lita angrily.

"Uh...was that supposed to happen?" asked Erin confused.

"I thought she drank the potion?" Cosmo wondered.

Lita then turned to Knuckles and smiled, "Knuckles..."

"Lita." said Knuckles as he runs over to his wife, hugging her. The good guys smiled though they are surprised as to what happened.

Madame Mim is not only surprised but furious as well ass he shouted at Leon, "You, you were suppose to give her the potion?!"

"I guess I gave her the wrong tea." said Leon with a smug look.

Chad quickly snatches the wand from Sonic and tosses it to Madame Mim. "Mom here!" yelled Chad.

"Mom?" Lita wondered about Chad being the son to Madame Mim.

Madame Mim chuckles evilly as she grabs the wand and aimed it at Knuckles and Lita, "I told you, Echidnas do not live happily ever after! And I'd make sure your husband dies with you!!"

Then she fired at the two making Leon gasped.

"Lita, no!" screamed Leon quickly as he runs to where the attack is about to hit his daughter and his son in law.

"Leon!" yelled Nina in horror.

Leon quickly pushed Knuckles and Lita away making the attack hit him instead. He screamed as he fell to the ground. The magic was bounce off his armor and went firing back at Madame Mim. It hits her.

Nothing happen to her at first until Madame Mim burst into dust leaving her clothes behind, she was gone.

Everyone looked at the robe where Leon was. As they got closer, they can hear breathing which means he's not dead. The main concern was that the rest of Leon is covered under his robe.

"Dad. no." groaned Lita as she cried in Knuckles' arms while Erin cries in Tails', Kikki cries in Omi's, Momoko cries in Leon's **(A/N) different one)**, and Amy into Sonic's.

"We're sorry." Sonic sighs sadly.

The others went to him looking at him closely.

"Is he...?" Jake asked a bit shaken.

"Yep..." Timmy said with a sigh.

Suddenly a weird croaking sound is heard from Leon's armor, alarming the others.

"The king has croaked." remarked Timmy.

"Dad?" Lita wonder.

"Leon?" Nina asks.

Suddenly a toad climbed out of the armor and was wearing Leon's crown.

"I'd hoped you never see me like this." Toad Leon said.

"And he gave you a hard time!" Sonic said in outrage.

"Sonic!" Said Knuckles annoyed.

"No, no, they're are right." Toad Leon sighs sadly. "I'm very sorry, everyone. I just wanted the best for my daughter, but now..." He looks up at his daughter who is looking at her eyes. He continues, "...I see she has it already."

Knuckles and Lita smile.

"Lita, Knuckles will you accept and old toads apology, and my blessing?" he asked.

Nina looked at Toad Leon who looked back at her. She now said, "Leon..."

"I'm sorry, Nina. I just wanted to be the man you deserved." He sighs as he turns away and gets ready to hop off but stopped by his wife.

"You're more that man today than you ever were...warts and all."

Leon blushed as he smiles towards his wife.


	14. Chapter 14: Happily Ever After

**Chapter 14**

**Happily Ever After**

Suddenly the clock chimes.

They turn to see it's midnight.

"Knuckles! The Happily Ever After Potion," Erin called out to the man.

"Midnight!" said Lita alarmed. He held Lita as he said, "Lita, tell me what you want. Do you want to be your human self forever?"

"Huh?" asked his wife confused.

"If I kiss you now, we will remain humans forever and never have to deal with being echidnas anymore!"

"Wait. That's why you drank the potion. You'd do that for me..."

"Of course." said Knuckles nodding.

Lita looked back at his parents who smiled. He then they would accepted what decision Lita makes, no matter what.

Lita nods as he made up his mind. She said to her husband as she turns back, "Well, I'd like what any princess would want: To have a happy ending." Knuckles smiles, believing Lita wanted him to kiss her after all. Knuckles was about to kiss but the princess sailor scout stops him.

"Hold it. What I want is simple: to be with the echidna I married."

Knuckles is surprised then smiles. The two hugged giving a tender moment for everyone else.

"Oh...no matter what, I will not cry. No one will ever make me..." Erin however gave in and cries on Bonkers' shoulder.

Suddenly the two human disguised echidnas, Sonic, Amy, Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki were levitated in the air.

"Wait. What?" yelped Sonic alarmed. He suddenly looses his human selfs and his suit except his bandana, he became a regular Sonic again. "Oh man." He moaned.

Amy's body turn back into a pink hedeghog and was back to her regular dress. Ty lost his bodily muscles and became scrawny again and was back in his original attire, while Abby's body shrunk back down and her hair is back in a ponytail again, and her clothes came back. Omi lost his hair and his grandmaster outfit. Kikki went back being a mew mew as her hair was short again.

While Knuckles became his Echidna form again with his regular attire, while Lita went back to being her echidna form Julie-Su and wore her old outfit again.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Sonic groaned.

"Hey, you're still look like a noble steed to me." Knuckles said to Sonic who smiled.

Amy then turned to Sonic and asked, "Hey Sonic, why didn't you kiss me, I thought you woulda wanted to stay that way?"

"Yeah why didn't you Omi?" Kikki asked.

"Well, it would look pretty awkward for our fans to have to get used to those new bodies, and besides you're perfect exactly as you are."

"Yeah me too, Abby/Kikki." Ty and Omi said.

"What an original dorky thing to say." The girls said with a smile "But we did miss our old selves.".

"Well Ty, Abby, Omi, and Kikki, you still are a loyal squires to me." Knuckles said and Omi smiled as he held Kikki close.

"Now where were we?" Julie-Su/Lita asked as she and Knuckles kiss.

"Oh, I remember." Knuckles said.

Julie-Su giggled as Knuckles pull her down and they kiss as everyone appalued and smiled until Tails, Bonkers, and Tito spoke up.

"Hey, what are we doing standing around here for? It's time for a party!" they shouted

Everyone cheered as a big band on the stage begins to play.

"Uno, dos, quatro, hit it!" shouted Sonic. On stage, the crowd watched as Tails, Bonkers, and Tito on one side, and Sonic, Ty, and Omi, on the other side.

"Sonic, Ty, Omi, Tails, Bonkers, n Tito yall." They said.

Sonic: _**She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls.**_

Sonic pointed to Tito as he shouted, "Your turn, Tails!"

Tails laughs as he sings next.

Tails: _**I feel a premonition  
That boy's gonna make me fall**_

Tails dances along with Erin and Cosmo on stage while some of the good guys playing instruments.

"Now we're cooking!" said Ty with a smile.

_**She's into new sensations**_

Ty, Omi, Bonkers & Tito: _**New kicks in the candle light  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night**_

The crowd dances. In the crowd, Lita dances with her dad who's a toad while Knuckles, laughing, dances with his mother in law. Tito dances some typical Elvis moves while Leon and Momoko do the tango.

_**She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain**_

Meanwhile, Timmy is seen dancing with Tootie who came to the part. The two danced happily.

_**He'll make you live his crazy life  
But she'll take away pain**_

"All right!" cheered Timmy as he dances with Tootie. She giggled happily.

_**Like a bullet to your bra-i-ain!**_

The groups kept on dancing. Bonkers dances with Miranda while Jake then went over to a huntsgirl named Rose and began dancing with her, while Alvin, Simon, and Theodore dances with Britany, Jeanette, and Ellinore began dancing themselves, Doremi dances with Felix, who is in a wheelchair, Hazuki and Aiko dances with Wilbur and Manny along with Sonic and Amy, Omi and Kikki on stage.

_**Upside inside out  
Living la vida loca**_

Chad, waking up, got up all confused. Then he gasped in horror as Cree, who jumps and hugs him.

"Hey, gorgeous!" said Cree happily as she begins to kiss him.

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

Glactimus: _**Living la vida loca**_

On the dance floor, Speedy comes up to Abby and take her hand, "Hey Abby, care to dance?" he asked.

"Sure." She said as both of them couple began dancing.

_**Her lips are devil red  
And his skin the colour mocha**_

_**She will wear you out  
Living la vida loca**_

"She's living it loca!" laughed Ty madly then he and Tails continues singing.

_**Living la vida loca**_

The song goes on as all of the good guys got on stage.

"One more time, yo!" laughed Sonic.

_**Living la vide loca**_

Sonic: _**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a--a-a!**_

The credits are shown as the song resumed.

Omi's Voice: _**Woke up in New York City  
In a funky Cheap motel**_

Tito's Voice: _**She took my heart, she took my money  
She must have slipped me a sleeping pill**_

"Dan Green as Knuckles"

Sonic and Tails: _**She never drinks the water  
Makes you order Fresh Champagne  
And once you've had a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane**_

"Jason Griffith as Sonic"

"Lisa Otiz as Amy Rose"

"Krystal Meadows as Abby Archer"

"Michael Cohen as Ty Archer"

"Tara Strong as Omi"

"Kether Donahue as Mew Kikki"

_**Upside inside out  
Living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Living la vida loca**_

"Susan Roman as Lita Kino/Julie-Su"

"Tara Strong as Erinbubble92"

"Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower"

"Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo"

"Jim Cummings as Bonkers D. Bobcat"

"Cheech Marin as Tito"

"Mike Erwin as Speedy"

"Bella Hudson as Momoko"

"Greg Cipes as Leon"

"Dante Basco as Jake"

_**Her lips are devil red  
And she skin the colour mocha  
She will wear you out  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca**_

"Susan Roman as Queen Nina Kino"

"Oh yeah! Come on!" echoes Sonic's voice. "Ouch! Oh, he's livin' la vida loca. Break it down!"

_**She'll push and pull you down  
Living la vida loca  
She will wear you out  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca**_

"John Clesse as King Leon Kino"

"Dee Bradley Baker as Chad Dickson"

_**She'll push and pull you down  
Living la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha**_

_**She will wear you out  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca**_

"Martha Wentworth as Madame Mim"

Soon the credits ended. Everyone is seen singing and dancing on the stage as the song is about to come to a close.

_**Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca  
Living la vida loca**_

"All together now!" cheered Omi happily.

Everyone does the last line as they either jumped or did poses.

Everyone: _**Living la vida loca!**_

_Epilogue_

Later after the ball was over, the good guys are still there either dancing or hanging out. They are having a good time. All except for one and he's on stage sadly singing to herself.

Ty: _**All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself anymore...**_

"Hey, Ty," Ty looks up sadly as Erin, Tails, Cosmo, Speedy and Abby came up to him.

"We are one on way to the Electric Psycadellic Pussycats Swingers Club. Wanna come with us?" Erin asked.

"No thanks. I am not in the mood right now." sighs Ty sadly.

Speedy approached the Ty and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm certain, between the four of us, we could find you a nice female Ty."

"Thanks again, but seeing how happy all these couples are just reminds me how much I actually miss Dul." as he starts to hear the sound of wings flapping and comments "Speaking of which."

Dulcy is flying into view and lands on the stage.

"That's my girl, yeah!" Ty cheered as Sonic and Amy watch him. "Baby where've you been?" he asked.

"Well I should have told you before but you left because of my mood swings and." She tried to explain.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry! I should have stayed with you. But Knuckles has something he got to do and..."

Then Dulcy whispered something to Ty who went shocked.

"What say it one more time?" Ty asked and she whispered again, "You serious?!"

Suddenly a pair of creatures were flying into view, they were little baby half human Ty's with dragon wings who came flying over and tacked Ty.

"Oh come on kids that tickles." Ty laughed as his babies hged him

The babies hugged their mom and dad as Knuckles, Julie-Su, and everyone else looks on in amusement, shaking their heads. "Cool! Look at our little mutant babies." laughed Ty as he yelped as one blew fire right near him.

Dulcy chuckles as she blew out a fire ring happily.

"Man. I got to get a job." said Ty.

"Wait a minute I thought there was six where's the last one?" Amy asked.

They heard a loud laugh like a wild man, they looked up and saw Lord Jack in his normal attire riding the last Dragon Ty baby.

The baby landed and Jack got off.

"Lord Jack?!" They all gasped.

"What're you doing here?!" Knuckles growled.

"I know you're not thrilled to see me." Jack began.

"No kidding." Sonic said.

"How'd you get out?" Ty asked.

"Well your wife during her periods barfed me up, it wasn't a pretty site." Jack began, "I soon found out they tore down my kingdom and replaced it with a theme park, as you can see I'm not royalty anymore, but a commoner, but if any good came out of this, it's been the many months in Dulcy's stomach gave me the chance to see what a fool I've been." He finished with his head hung over.

Knuckles and Julie-Su looked real concerned, "Heyl- I mean Knuckles, I know we've had our differences, but would you be able to find it in your heart, to accept my apologies?" he asked.

Knuckles looked at Julie-SU who smiled at him, and to his friends, he smiled himself and extended his gloved hand to Jack who was overjoyed, "Sure, that's what friends are for right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah." Jack said shaking Knuckles's claw.

Suddenly a red head girl name Rika approached the teen and tapped him on the shoulder and turned to see you.

"Hi." She said.

"Likewise, my names Jack." Jack said feeling love struck.

"My names Rika." She said with a smile.

"Rika." Jack began, "Of the sun, of the moon, of the stars, of the universe!" Jack said with willful wisdom. Soon Rika began kissing Jack.

**The End**


End file.
